


Scéal Scáthaigh

by ap_aelfwine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character with PTSD, F/F, F/M, Ficsean Leanúna, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Irish Language, Major Character Death in Backstory, Na Fianna, Patronus, Platform 9 3/4, Swords, The Forties, Thestrals, War, War with Grindelwald, as Gaeilge, firearms, i nGaeilge
Language: Gaeilge
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-05-25 03:03:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14967728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ap_aelfwine/pseuds/ap_aelfwine
Summary: Minerva McGonagall: Máistreás Tarmchruthaithe, Leas-phríomhoide, seanmhaighdean. Sin an méid, nach bhfuil?Sna daichidí, áfach, bhí sí ina saighdiúir, ag troid in aghaidh Grindelwald agus a Ridirí Walpurgisnacht. Bhí sí cinnte go raibh scéal a hóige faoi cheilt...(Note to those who don't have Irish: there will be an English translation, but not until after I've finished the story.)





	1. Hogwarts (1997)

**Author's Note:**

> Is le J.K. Rowling iad saol agus pearsana den srath Harry Potter. Níl ceart ag aoinne iad a úsáid ar bhonn tráchtála gan cead. Scéal neamhbhrabhúsach scríofa ag leantóir é seo, gan aon agóid in aghaidh an cóipchirt.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comhrá tar éis meán oíche.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Giota beag ceartúcháin déanta agam ar 17 Iúil 2018.

01.00 uaire 18 Nollaig 1997

Seansaighdiúir a bhí intí, cé nach raibh sí bliain is fichead. Bhí barraíocht foréigin agus maraithe feicthe—agus déanta—aici le linn na blianta a chaith sí sna Fianna. Ach cloíodh an Cunta Grindelwald, ar deireadh is ar siar, agus anois bhí sise agus a beirt leannán ag ceiliúradh na síochána ina leaba dheas fhairsing ghlan. Mhothaigh sí lámh a girsí ag cuimilt a droma nocht, béal a girsí ar a béal, agus a stócach ag tabhairt póg bheag i ndiaidh póige bige eile di, é ag taisteal go mall síos a coirp. Phóg sé a cíoch, go bog, go crua, go bog arís, barr a theanga agus a dhá liopa ag súgradh lena dide, í ag scigireacht mar nach raibh inti ach cailín óg neamhchiontach.

Mhéadaigh a háilíos le gach póg, le gach cuimilt, le gach bomaite a chuaigh thart. Shantaigh sí méara a girsí nó bod a stócaigh, ach ní raibh siad sásta géilleadh láithreach lena dúil... agus bhí sise lánsásta leo mar a bhí siad. D'oibrigh an bheirt i meitheal, á céasadh go socair, go mín, le grá agus le gean agus le cairdeas domhain fíochmhar. Mhuirnigh duine a tulach—cha raibh a fhios aici cé acu den bheirt—agus tharraing go mánla lena liopaí ar dlaoi caithre. Rinne sí pocléim, ag iarraidh na liopaí boga cliste ceanúla a treorú síos chun a pit a theastaigh uaithi a gcúram. Bhris gáire deas álainn amach ó dhá bhéal, agus thosaigh siad á lím agus á cuimilt agus á pógadh. Scread sí le háthas...

“A Minerva!”

I bhfad i bhfad uaithi, chuala sí fear ag glaoch. “Cad chuige ar thug sé m’ainm baiste orm?” ar sí ós íseal. “Má tá an cogadh thart, níl cead ag neach beo a chur isteach orainn agus muidne inár leaba. Mura bhfuil an cogadh thart, ba chóir dó m'ainm Féinne a úsáid.”

Agus mhúscail an tOllamh Minerva McGonagall, leas-phríomhoide ag Scoil Draíochta Hogwarts. Bhí sí ós cionn seachtó bliana d'aois, agus í léi féin ina leaba. Chaith sí a hoíche aoibhinn dheireanach i gcuideachta a buachalla álainn agus a cailín ghil—iad siúd a throid gualainn ar ghualainn léi in éadan na Ridirí Walpurgisnacht—thart ar leathchéad bliana ó shin.

"A Minerva." Tharraing sí a piostail Browning, gunnán a chaith sí ar a cromán sna laethanta a bhí, as faoin a piliúr agus rad sí na blaincéad aisti. Sheas _Patronus_ ag colbha a leapa, eilit álainn airgid. "Dúisigh, a Minerva. Le do thoil," arsa an leath-thaibhse—ainmhí nach raibh ina bheatha riamh—agus í ag labhairt i nglór Severus Snape, an fear—an Saighdiúir Marfach—a d’insealbhaigh an Tiarna Dorcha mar príomhoide i Hogwarts.

"Tá mé i mo dhúiseacht, a Severus. Tuige fán spéir go bhfuil tú ag iarraidh caint liom tar éis mheán oíche agus mé i mo chodladh?"

"Níl mé ag caint leat ach oiread. Níor inis mé dada duit den méid atá le rá agam. An dtuigeann tú?"

"Tuigim." An raibh scéal aige faoi Harry Potter agus faoi Hermione Granger? _Níor chuala mé_ _tasc nó tuairisc orthu_ _ó fuair Ronald Weasley bocht bás i Meán Fómhair. Ní chuirfinn aon locht orthu má shocraigh siad síos ina lánúin nua-phósta faoi ainmneacha bréige, áit chiúin inteacht thar saile, agus dearmad déanta acu ar an oileán diabhalta céasta seo... ach ní dóigh liom go ndéanfadh mo bheirt Leon óg an cinneadh stuama sin, faraor.  
_

"Tráthnóna inniu ag luí na gréine, mar is eol duit, bainfidh an Traein Luais amach an t-ardán a Naoi agus a Trí Ceathrú. Agus go díreach i ndiaidh beidh Iníon Weasley agus Iníon Lovegood gafa ag fórsaí pearsanta Mhac-An-Té-Úd-Eile.

"Cha dtig liom iad a choinneal ag an scoil, mo mhairg a rá. Caithfidh go mbeidh siad ar an traein ar maidin, agus mura bhfuil beidh mise agus tusa san fhaopach le chéile." Bhí blás Thuaisceart Shasana a óige ní ba láidre air ná a chuala sí riamh, fiú nuair a bhí sé ina dhalta céad bhliana. “Agus níl dóigh ar bith leis an bheirt a thabhairt amach as an traein i rith an turais. Rinne mé a lán machnaimh fá dtaobh de.”

"Ó?"

"In ainm Dé, a Minerva! Tuigim nár le m'fheabhas a bhfuair mé an post seo, agus is iomaí uair i mbliana a thóg mé rogha an dá dhíog, ach an mheasann tú nach mothaím go bhfuil na mic léinn fá mo chúram? Tá an iomarca daoine ann a rinne mé feall orthu i rith mo shaoil, cailíní óga ina measc, ach os comhair Dé, mo lámh ar an Leabhar, móidím nach mbainim taitneamh as! Agus geallaim duit nach ndéanfaidh mé peaca breis má tá mé in ann é a sheachaint. Tá súil agam fós go bhfuil an Phurgadóir i ndán domh in áit an Ifrinn, le cuidiú Dé, agus go bhfeicfidh mé L... go bhfeicfidh mé arís í. An gcluineann tú mé?”

“Cluinim.” _Ach ar ghrásta Dé ná fiafraigh díom an creidim thú, a Severus._

"Má thabharfaidh mé na cailíní as an gaiste a cruthaítear dóibh, diúltóidh mé an dualgas is troime a fágadh orm ag an fear is cosúla le athair a bhí agam riamh. Fiú dá ndiúltóinn, is dócha go mbeadh an triúr againn marbh, nó rud níos measa, gan mhoill.

"Ach is dóigh liom gur thig le saighdiúir lánarmtha an beart a dhéanamh. Níl cleachtadh ar scileanna cogaíochta ag draíodóirí an lae inniu, fiú ag an ainmhí damanta Greyback a maíonn gur chaith sé seal ina amhas san Aifric.”

Rith taom feirge—bhí a cuid eagla caillte aici le fada an lá—trithí. _Dá mbeifeá anseo i do chorp, a Severus, bheinn breá sásta piléar a_ _chuir_ _idir an dá shúil s’agat._ “Agus cad chuige go bhfuil tú ag caint fá dtaobh den saighdiúireacht le seanmhaighdean a chaith a saol ag múineadh an Tharmchruthaithe, a Phríomhoide?”

“Ba é Albus—a phortráid, ar aon nós—a mhol domh labhairt leat anocht. Deamhan a fhios a bhí agam roimhe sin conas a caith tú an tréimhse idir a d’fhág tú an scoil agus a tháinig tú ar ais i do mhúinteoir. Agus ag fáinne an lae, tugaim m’fhocal duit, ní bheidh a fhios agam níos mó go raibh tú sna Fianna. Geallaim duit, dar... dar cnámha Lily.”

“Tá tú i ndáiríre.”

“Tá mé.”

_Mura bhfuil sé_ _ag insint na fírinne_ _, tá mise san fhaopach ar aon nós. Agus... creidim go bhfuil,_ _anois_ _._ “Maith go leor. An bhfuil a fhios agat cén cineál fórsa a bheidh ann?”

“Níl gach sonra agam, ach glacaim gur thugadh an dualgas ar scuad Snapathóirí. Tuigeann tú cad tá i gceist leo siúd, nach dtuigeann?”

“Bithiúnaigh gan mhaith nach raibh in ann a mbeathaí a shaothrú mar mugálaithe i Knockturn.”

Rinne an eilit gáire beag ós íseal. “Tríd is tríd. Sin ráite, tá Greyback ina cheannaire orthu. Beithíoch brúidiúil allta atá ann, cinnte, ach beithíoch cliste chomh maith.”

Chlaon sí a ceann. “Tuigim.”

“Tuigeann tú, leoga. Bhuel, má bhíonn an obráid mar is gnáth, beidh ochtar nó naonúr aige—deichniúr ar a mhéad. Gnáthbhithiúnaigh, den chuid is mó, ach creidim go bhfuil scrupall ar dhuine acu. Seans maith go mbeidh tacaíocht agat ón Iníon Bulstrode, nó ar a laghad go seachnóidh sí troid i d’éadan.

“Agus tuigim go bhfuil cogadh ann, a Minerva, ach más féidir leat trócaire a dhéanamh uirthi...”

Chlaon Minerva a ceann arís. “Mar is eol duit, ní thig lom gealltanas a thabhairt. Ach rinneamar ár ndícheall, fadó ar an Mór-Roinn, gan neamhchiontaigh a ghortú. Ní maith liom nós a bhriseadh. Agus bhí mé cairdiúil le fear dá muintir, tráth. Ní raibh Slytherin agus Gryffindor chomh scartha sin nuair a bhí mé ar scoil. Más rud é go bhfuil tearmann de dhíth uirthi...”

"Ná chuir do chuid ama amú, a Minerva. Bainfidh mé iomlán an chomhrá seo de mo chuimhne i bhfad roimh éirí na gréine."

"Cé nach cuimhneoidh tú féin, a Severus, ní dhéanfaidh mé dearmad riamh ar an gníomh uasal a rinne tú anocht. Tá mé fíorbhuíoch díot."

"Cosain ár gcailíní, a Minerva. Tabhair aire dóibh, mar nach féidir liom féin. Sin mo dhóthain bhuíochais." D'imigh an eilit gheal mar a imíonn an drúcht faoi sholas an lae. D'fhan Minerva ina suí ar feadh scór bhomaite agus mheabhraigh sí ar an misean i ndán di. Bhí a gunnaí agus a claíomh cogaidh go slachtmhar fós. Bhí éide chogaidh a hóige in éineacht lena cuid arm, agus í chomh néata agus a bhí sí sna daichidí nuair a throid Minerva in aghaidh lucht Grindelwald.

Bhí a tomhas go beacht san éide, fosta. Cé nach raibh sí chomh beoga sin agus a bhí sí i mbláth a hóige, bhí sí in ann troid go fóill. Bhí spás breis ina sraith sheomraí nach raibh le feiceáil ar aon léarscáil oifigiúil Hogwarts, seomra traenála rúnda le raon scaoileadh agus fir bréaga le cineál intleachta saorga a chleacht sí claimhteoireacht agus troid láimh nochta leo. _An_ _é sin_ _an chúis gur thugtar an t-árasán seo dom nuair a thosaigh mé ag múineadh?_ _Beag an baol nach raibh_ _a fhios ag Albus, beannacht Dé lena anam uasal, go raibh a leithéid inti_ _._ _S_ _íochánaí daingean_ _a bhí ann go deo_ _,_ _ach_ _thuig sé go mbíonn saighdiúir_ _í_ _de dhíth_ _ar an_ _saol briste s'againne. Bhí meas aige or_ _ainn sna Fianna_ _in_ _ainneoin_ _a chreidimh féin_ _._ _Bhuel, d_ _eamhan_ _seans a bhí aige buaigh ar Grindelwald_ _gan muid_ _ne—nó_ _gan fórsa mar a gcéanna linn_ _, ar aon nós—_ _ag troid in_ _aghaidh_ _na_ _Ridirí_ _._

_Amárach, tar éis imeacht na_ _mhi_ _c léinn,_ _eitleoidh mé_ _go Londain ar dhroim_ Thestral _._ Cé nach raibh na capaill feoiliteacha chomh luaithe ar eite le _Trasaistriú_ nó leis an _Floo_ , ní raibh duine ar bith in ann a lorg a leanúint. Mar gach seansaighdiúir, bhí Minerva cairdiúil leo; thuig sí nach raibh aon nimh iontu, d’ainneoin na lí marfaí orthu. Ní raibh compánach ab fhearr léi ar mhisean tarrthála ná _Thestral_ a chónaí taobh le Hogwarts, ach amháin iad siúd nach raibh le fáil: Albus Dumbledore, trócaire Dé air; James Bulstrode, beannacht Dé lena anam uasal, a d'imigh ar shlí na fírinne anuraidh chomh maith; nó fear agus bean a throid lena taobh sna Daichidí. _Nuair a bhí An Eoraip trí thine agus muidne inár ngaiscígh_ _óga_ _._ _Bail ó Dhia oraibh,_ _a_ _bheirt g_ _h_ _rá mo chroí, cibé áit a bhfuil sibh._ _Nó cibé am._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rinne mé cinneadh gan scéal ar bith a phostáil mura raibh sé scríofa ina iomláine agam. Ach tar éis bhás Phaladeus--trócaire Dé air--tháinig an smaoineamh orm gur chóir domh a dearbhú go bhfuil mé fós ar an bhfód.
> 
> Léigh mé a shaothair, agus d'fhág mé léirmheas nó dhó, más buan mo chuimhne. D'fhág seisean léirmheas nó dhó ar scéalta s'agamsa. Ní raibh fíor-aithne agam air riamh, ach tá mé buartha. Suaimhneas Síoraí do.


	2. Scáthach ab ainm di. (1944)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eachtra ar an Mór-Roinn i Mí Mhárta 1944.

6.50 uaire 16 Márta 1944

 

Scáthach ab ainm di.

Ó, ba chuimhin léi gur baisteadh mar Minerva Catherine McGonagall í, ach níor bhain ainm ar bith lena féiniúlacht a thuilleadh ach amháin an ceann Rúraíochta a thug an Taoiseach Fionn Mac Cumhaill uirthi bliain go leith ó shin nuair a chuaigh sí isteach sna Fianna. _Níl_ _Minerva_ _ionaim sa lá atá inniu ann_ _,_ _nó_ _Minnie,_ _nó_ _Minns,_ _gan trácht ar_ _An Seabhac Breacáin_ _. Agus n_ _í_ _bh_ _eidh_ _arís_ _sula gcríochnófar_ _an cogadh. Bhuel, tá mé sást_ _a_ _mar_ _Scáthach._

Cód-ainm a bhí ar an Taoiseach chomh maith. Caithfidh go raibh. Ba fhear láidir bríomhair é, idir a tríochaidí agus a caogaidí, giota beag ní ba airde ná an meán, folt fionn fada air mar sean-ghaiscíoch i scéalta laochais. Bhí a shrón cam, briste san am a chuaigh thart, cé go raibh sé dathúil go leor, mar fhear meánaosta, ar aon nós. Mheas sí ó am go ham gur duine é de shíol Éireannach a rugadh agus a tógadh san Astráil, nó b'fhéidir sa Nua-Shéalainn. Ach i bhfírinne, bhí sé chomh dealraitheach gur Gearmánach fríth-Fhaisisteach a bhí ann, nó Ioruach... _Nó_ _fiú Rí Phláinéid Marsa ina dheoraí!_ _Bhuel, is cuma liom_ _cé áit a rugadh é_ _. Taoiseach_ _c_ _ogaidh den_ _chéad_ _scoth atá ann._

Bhí Gaeilge na hÉireann líofa aige, mar a gcéanna le achan Fhiann, ach gach seans gur fhoghlaim sé an teanga le draíocht, go díreach mar a cuireadh istigh ina cloigeann féin í agus na hAirteagail sínithe aici, taobh ar thaobh le stair agus nósanna na bhFiann, buntheoiric oirbheartaíochta míleata, agus a hainm nua as sin amach go deireadh an chogaidh.

Tharla go raibh neart cúiseanna eile, seachas dúchas a cheannaire, go raibh an Ghaeilge agus traidisiúin na bhFiann toilteanach do fórsa ag troid in éadan an Chunta Gellert von Grindelwald. An cúis is mó, b’fhéidir, a bhain leis an fothrach mainistreach a bhí míle slat go leith siar uaithi ar an maidin sin, é briste, dóite, tréigthe, folamh... lasmuigh den scuad Ridirí Walpurgisnacht—saighdiúirí draíochtacha an Chunta Dhorcha—a ghabh suíomh moirtéir i measc na ballóige.

Mhair an Mhainistir Naomh Fhiachra níos mó ná míle bliana i mbearnas Alpach. Ba chraobhtheach í de chuid OllMhainistir Draíochta Chluain Mhic Nóis, ina raibh bia agus dídean le fáil ag gach oilithreach, taistealaí, nó anacróir a tháinig thart. Nuair a d’iarr fine Romanaíoch—céad duine idir fir, mná, agus páistí—tearmann na Mainistreach, ar tráthnóna fuar Samhna i 1939, thug an t-Ab Colmcille Ac Cearúil agus a bhráithre fáilte agus fichead rompu. An lá arna mhárach, tháinig complacht Ridirí dá dtóir, toisc gur dhiúltaigh seanóirí na fine a ndraíocht dúchasach, agus a ndéagóirí, a thabhairt ar láimh do Grindelwald agus a Ord Nua.

Níor thug lucht Grindelwald meas don Eaglais nó dá tearmann, agus ionsaíodh an Mhainistir ar an toirt. Ba ord síochánta iad Bráithre Naomh Fhiachra i dtólamh, ach ar an lá úd throid na manaigh mar Teamplóirí den seandéanamh le deis éalaithe a thabhairt don teifigh agus don beirt nóibhíseach a d’ordaigh an t-Ab imeacht leo mar treoraithe. Tháinig gach neach den fhine slán, seachas seisear seanóirí a throid gualainn ar ghualainn leis na bráithre, agus cailleadh scór Ridirí go leith sula d’éag an duine deireanach den dháréag cosantóirí.

Cailleadh leo pé tacaíocht a fuair Grindelwald in Éirinn.

Smachtaigh Scáthach an crith a chuir a smaointigh tríthi, agus d’amharc sí thart arís tríd a gloiní ar an fhothrach. Bhí seisir ann, iad gléasta i gcathbheart na Ridirí: clóca fada liath, ionar agus bríste ar aon dhath leis an clóca, agus clogad cruach ar nós Arm na Gearmáine Mugal. Bhí duine amháin ag faire ar an bhearna os a chomhair, agus an cúigear eile ag ith a gciondálacha machaire; de gnáth, bhí deichniúr i scuad Ridirí. Taobh thiar díobh, bhí moirtéar agus carn buamaí. _Gnathshaighdiuirí_ _iad_ _, ag faire mar a tugadh ordaithe dóibh... ach dúnmharfóirí, fosta._ _Níl_ _aoi_ _nne_ _sna Ridirí nach bhfuil ciontach_ _go smior_ _. Ná bíodh trua ort fúthu, a Scáthach._ _Ní bh_ _ea_ _dh trua orthu fútsa._

“Athrú ar bith?” arsa Deirdre, a comrádaí. Bean ina fichidí luatha—trí nó cúig bliana ní ba shine ná Scáthach—a bhí inti, í fionnrua, cé go raibh a craiceann dubh-dhonn, dóite le solas na gréine óna hóige, b'fhéidir. Ba naoscaire í agus muscaed fritancanna Boys de chalabra 0.55 orlach ar iompar aicí, raidhfil mór millteanach a thug Deirdre geasróga dá cuid féin air. Gan draíocht, beag seans go mb’fhéidir le bean nach raibh ach cúig troithe ar airde intí—mheas Scáthach go raibh ar a laghad deich orlaigh aicí ar an naoscaire—arm ní ba fhaide ná í féin agus beagnach daichead punt meáchan ann a iompair, gan trácht ar é a scaoileadh ar pháirc an áir, ach ba í Deirdre ná an snípéir is fearr sna Fianna, agus bhí an raidhfil Boys mar scuab phéintéireachta nó baitín stiúrthóra léi.

“Níl. Tá an ceannaire ag fáire ar an bhearnas, an cúigear eile ag ith.”

“Ag ith a mbéile dheireanaigh.” Bhí an meangadh gáire ar a haghaidh rud beag craiceáilte, dar le Scáthach. Níorbh í sin an chéad uair a chonaic sí an straois céanna uirthi, i rith cúig nó sé obráide ina cuideachta, agus ba í a barúil go raibh an naoscaire ag iarraidh díoltais phearsanta a bhaint amach. _Ar mharaigh na Ridirí cara nó céile_ _di_ _? Is féidir gur mharaigh... ach níl a fhios agam, agus ní bheidh roimh deireadh an c_ _h_ _ogaidh_ _ar a laghad_ _._ Bhí geas orthu gan a labhairt faoina gcúlra féin nó faoi pé chúis a tharraing isteach sna Fianna iad, cé go raibh tionchar le aithint ó am go ham: Caoilte Mac Rónáin ag crónán “Dixie” agus é ag cur faobhar ar a chlaíomh, mar shampla, nó Aoife Anfach—bean ard dhubh a bhí croíúil cairdiúil fiú i rith catha—agus an anlann piobair dhearg a chuir sí ar gach cineál bia.

Chlaon Scáthach a ceann. Ní raibh ach an fhírinne lom ann, má bhí an t-ádh leo féin.

“Tá a fhios ag na bastaird go mbeidh teifigh ag teacht tríd an bhearnais inniu nó amárach,” arsa Deirdre. “Ruaigeadh sráidbhaile eile de draíodóirí “frithdhraíochta” óna n-áit dhúchasach inne. Ba chóir déileáil leo siúd sula dtagann na daoine bochta isteach i raon don mhoirtéir acu.” Go hoifigiúil, níor mharaigh lucht Grindelwald ach an te a chuaigh chun comhraic in éadan a réim, ach ba mhinic a rinneadh áir ar na díbeartaigh agus iad amuigh ó radharc na nuachtáin.

“Tá an ceart agat... ach ní fheicim ach seisir ann sa Mhainistir. Nach féidir go bhfuil an chuid eile ar phatról?”

“Deirtear go bhfuil ganntanas pearsanra ag cur brú ar Grindelwald le déanaí. Ní dóigh liom go dtugtar scuad iomlán ar mhiondhualgas mar seo.”

Tháinig giúmar aisteach ar Dheirdre inniu nuair a d'amharc sí ar an scuad thall úd tríd a gloiní féin. Níorbh fiú argóint léi, agus chroith Scáthach a guaillí. “Tusa an naoscaire. Níl ionam ach breicineoir. Ar aghaidh leat.”

D’fhairsingigh sí dáchosach a raidhfil agus chuir sí piléarlann istigh sa log ar bharr an ghunna. D’oibrigh sí an bolta, le urchar aonraic a lódáil. Bhain sí an piléarlann agus bhrú sí urchar eile—cartús ollmhór práis agus piléar ar cóimhéid ordóg fir ag a bharr—istigh. Athchuir sí an piléarlann, d’fhág sí piléarlann breis ar a taobh léi, agus luí sí síos, stoc boise a raidhfil soiprithe isteach lena gualainn agus lena leiceann. “Sé bpiléar le seisir dúnmharfóirí. Coinnigh súil orthu, le do thoil, a Scáthach.”

“Coinneoidh mé. Ach tchím go bhfuil an dara piléarlann réidh leat.”

Rinne Deirdre gáire beag cairdiúil. “Fan go bhfeicfidh tú, a bhreicineoir mo chroí.”

D’amharc Scáthach ar an scuad arís. “Nuair a bheidh tú réidh, a naoscaire a rún.”

Tháinig fuaim an chéad urchair aniar aduaidh uirthi, cé go raibh coinne aici leis. Chosc an geasróg ciúnadóra an chuid ba mhó den torann—mar sin, bhí plab a bhodhrófá mar a gcéanna le bloscadh an raidhfil rúcaigh a bhí ag a huncail Davie. Sula thosaigh sí ag Hogwarts, d’fhoghlaim sí scaoileadh leis an gunna mionchró sin. Bhuail taom cumha í...

I bhfaiteadh na súl, thit an fear faire. Ní fhaca sí an cneá, ach chonaic sí an sprae fola a mhair san aer. D’oibrigh Deirdre an bolta, agus thit an chéad Ridire eile agus é ag casadh a chionn, sula d’aithin sé go raibh a chomrádaí marbh. Scaoil sí arís is arís eile, na cartúis ag titim ó tóin an mhuscaeid agus ag rolláil síos an fána. D’éag an ceathrú Ridire agus a raidhfil Mauser ina lámh aici, í dá ardú chun a gualainn. Rinne an fear deireanach iarracht ar éalú—scrios sí a chloigeann, d’ainneoin a chlogaid, sular rith sé trí chéim.

“An bhfuil gach targaid cloíte, a bhreicineoir?” Fiú agus í ag caint, bhain Deirdre an piléarlann folamh agus chuir sí ceann úr ina áit.

“Tá, a naoscaire.”

“Go díreach mar lámhach diongónna. Nach raibh, a Dhaid?” arsa Deirdre ós íseal. Scaoil sí urchar eile, go díreach isteach sa charn buamaí. Phléasc siad, le búir mar fhathach feargach.

Nuair a scaip an scamall, chonaic Scáthach lasracha bánte. _Ní raibh_ _buamaí_ _tréan_ _p_ _h_ _léascáin amháin ag na bastaird, ach_ _fosfar bán_ _chomh maith_ _,_ _agus_ _intinn acu iad a_ _scaoileadh_ _le_ _sibhialtaigh_ _._ _D’éag siad ró-ghasta._ _Go maithe Dia agus Merlin dom_ _é_ _, ach tá aiféala_ _orm_ _nár mhothaigh siad_ _an tine_ _nuair a phléasc an_ _cac_ _d_ _iabhail_ _sin_ _._ “Bhuel, ba é sin an leigheas is éifeachtaí. Cad chuige nár scaoil thú na buamaí ar dtús?”

“B’fhearr liom a bheith cinnte go raibh an té—sin le rá, go raibh gach mac máthar acu marbh,” arsa an naoscaire. Mheas Scáthach go raibh sí idir gáire agus deora.

Bhuail sí bosóg éadrom cairdiúil ar ghualainn Deirdre... agus chuala sí fuaim Trasaistrithe. “Fainic thú féin!” arsa Scáthach agus í ag ardaigh a gunna Sten. Chaith sí maidhm lámhaigh leis an Ridire a nocht ós a comhair. Bhí a mhéar ar truicear a raidhfil, agus scaoil sé urchar deireanach, a d’eitil suas sa spéir, agus é ag fáil bháis.

“An t-uan ag múineadh méilí dá mháthair!” arsa Deirdre, ag tarraingt a piostail Browning. Scaoil sí péire urchar le bean a tháinig anuas ar scuab, fó-meaisínghunna MP-40 ina lámh ag caitheamh piléar. Chuaigh maidhm an Ridire i bhfad ón beirt bhan—bhí urchair Deirdre cruinn díreach. D’eitil an scuab cúpla slat ní ba fhaide sula thit an corp ón diallait.

“Beirt fágtha, más gnáth-scuad iad."

Chlaon Deirdre a ceann. Go tobann, tharraing sí a slat agus d’imir sí draíocht. “Hominem Revelio!”

Ní raibh aoinne le fáil. “Mar a dúirt mé, tá ganntanas scroblaigh ar an _Chunús_ Grindelwald.” Bhí straois dána uirthi.

“Bhuel, ceart go leor,” arsa Scáthach. “An rachaimid?”

“Rachaimid.” D’imir Deirdre geasróg laghdaithe ar a muscaed Boys agus chuir sí istigh i bpóca a cathbhirt é.

Tharraing Scáthach Porteochair amach óna seaicéad, an ceann céanna leis a tháinig siad ó bhunáit na bhFiann—caisleán suite i lár thuaithe Thír Chonaill—go dtí an láthair sin ar mhala sléibhe. Fonsa adhmaid a bhí ann, sé nó seacht orlaigh ar trastomhas. Bhreith Deirdre greim ar an taobh eile, agus ar siad, in aon ghuth, “Imigh linn!”

Níor imigh.

“Geasróg frith-Phorteochracha,” arsa Scáthach. “An bhfuil aithne agat ar áit ar bith fá fhad Trasaistrithe? Ní raibh mise ní ba ghaire ná Tours don áit seo, sular tháinig muid inniu.”

Chroith Deirdre a ceann. “Níl, ar ndóigh. Dreapfaidh muid síos. Ní chlúdaíonn geasróg mhachaire raon níos mó ná míle slat.” Tharraing sí raidhfil Lee-Enfield a bhí dhá horlaigh ar fad ann amach as a póca, bhain sí an geasróg de, agus chuir sí an arm lánmhéide ar slinneán.

Lean an bheirt bhan an cosán cúng síos an mhala. Ní raibh namhaid le feiceáil, ach bhraith Scáthach lomnocht amuigh ar slios an tsléibhe dhiolba. _Gach seans nach bhfuil i gceist leis an geasróg frith-Phorteochracha ach draíocht déanta roimh ré a maireann tar éis b_ _h_ _ás na Ridirí a d’iompair leo é. Is cosúil go raibh sé ann nuair a tháinig muid—cad chuige go mbeadh geasróg in éadan_ theacht _Phorteochracha acu? Is dócha gur cuir_ _eadh_ _geasróg frith-imeachta suas ar eagla go_ _raibh_ _Porteochair_ _éigeandála_ _ag_ _duine i measc na n-íospartach_ _. Ní_ _l mórán baol gur eagraigh na Ridirí—nó a_ _gCunta_ _—_ _gaiste_ _dúinn_ _a_ _nseo.._ _._ _Tá súil agam nach bhfuil, ar aon nós_ _._

Bhí siad thíos sa bhearnas féin nuair a thit na Ridirí eile orthu. Ba é a gcéad rabhadh ná Mallacht Phléascach a stróic an talamh díreach rompu.

“Coimhéad!” arsa Deirdre agus chaith sí í féin ar an talamh, a raidhfil ar a gualainn. Ba bhreá le Scáthach rud inteacht a rá fá dtaobh de uan agus múineadh méilí, ach b’amaideach a hanáil a cur amú. Fuair sí scáth taobh thiar de cloch mór millteach, an fó-meaisínghunna ina lámha, réidh. Chonaic sí bogadh, agus scaoil sí trí urchair. _Raon ró-fhada le gunna Sten, ach le cuidiú Dé_ _coinn_ _e_ _o_ _idh_ _siad a gcloigne_ _ísle_ _dá_ _m_ _barr..._

Scaoil Deirdre dhá urchar, agus chuala Scáthach fear gortaithe ag béiceadh; scairt bháis, mheas sí. _B’fhéidir nach bhfuil ach_ _duine_ _amháin fágtha._

Ach chuala sí ‘pop’ Trasaistrithe, agus ‘pop’, agus cúpla cinn eile.

“Téigh liom!” arsa Deirdre, agus chuaigh an bheirt bhan ar foscadh phoill ar bhun binne. Ní raibh pluais domhain ann, ach bhí siad faoi chlúid ar urchair raidhfil agus bhí ar na Ridirí gabháil i mbaol chun iad a ionsaigh, fiú le gránáid láimhe. _Ach más rud é go bhfuil_ _gunna neamh-athchasta acu,_ _tá_ _muid scriosta._

Bhain siad triall eile as an Phorteochair, gan rath. “An bhfuil plean ar bith agat?” arsa Scáthach.

“Níl. Ceann agat?”

“Maróidh muid na bastaird, éalóidh muid slán, agus beidh folcadh maith againn ar ais sa Chaisleán leis an bheirt fhear is dathúla a bhfaighidh muid.”

Bhris Deirdre amach ag gáirí. “Raidht. Bhuel, má tá an bás i ndán dom inniu, táim sásta go bhfuil mé i gcuideachta comrádaí a bhfuil aicme maith grinn aicí.”

“Aontaím leat. Ach tá muid beo fós. Cuirfidh mé _Patronus_ chuig an Chaisleáin. Is cosúil go bhfuil tacaíocht le fáil againn.”

“Is cosúil. Agus is cosúil go bhfuil airtléire le fáil acu, agus í in aice láimhe.” Tharraing sí paicéad toitíní amach as a póca. "Tá a fhios agam nach caitheann tú, ach más maith leat gal..."

Thug Scáthach neamhaird di. Bhí a slat draíochta ina lámh léi agus a hintinn dírithe ar bhomaite i leith a tharla nuair a bhí sí ina dalta dara bhliana. _Rug mé ar an Sn_ _eaitsín Óir_ _den chéad uair i gcluiche, agus_ _bhuaigh muid 170 go 60. An_ _Sneaitsín_ _ag croitheadh i mo dhorn agus an Captaen_ _álainn_ _Sorcha Ní Rathaille ag breithe barróg orm,_ _deora áthais léi,_ _í_ _ag pógadh mo dhá leic_ _eann_ _arís is arís eile_ _,_ _í_ _ag cur ‘Mo Sheabhac Breacáin!’ orm. Ó, nach raibh sí dathúil? Ní raibh ach saobhghrá_ _soineanta_ _orm, ach bhí sise do mo phógadh agus_ _bádh mo chroí_ _le lúcháir_ _._ _Dá mba rud é go n-iarr sí orm, dhéanfainn pé ní a d’iarr sí, ach bhí sí chineálta chiallmhar_ _agus níor bhrú sí í féin ar chailín_ _dhá bhliain déag,_ _cé nach raibh ach ceithre bliana aici orm_ _..._

Nuair a bhí cuimhneamh an aoibhe ina rabharta uirthi, d’imir sí a geasróg, agus réab cat airgid lonrach as rinn a slata. Ní raibh sí in ann comhrá a dhéanamh trí bhéal a _Patronus_ , mar a rinne Albus Dumbledore nó Griselda Marchbanks, ach thaifead sí teachtaireacht bheag agus d’imigh an cat leis an gaoth.

Shéid Deirdre fáinní toite i dtreo bhéal na pluaise. “Sin galánta, ar ndóigh, ach mo mhairg nach bhfuil an ghléas raidió againn a gheall Culann deaslámhach a chuir ar fáil do gach foireann oibríochta leathbhliain ó shin.”

Ba bheag gur choinnigh Scáthach srian ar a teanga. “Tá an ceart agat.”

Thug an naoscaire barróg beag leathláimhe uirthi. “Tá. Ach... tá _Patronus_ maith láidir agat.”

Thug Scáthach barróg leathláimhe ar Dheirdre. “Go raibh maith agat.”

Leathuair ní ba dhéanaí, tar éis ionsaí bréige nó dhó ó na Ridirí, urchar nó dhó a scaoil an beirt bhan leo, agus Ridire amháin a bhásaíodh nuair a nocht sé a cheann, tháinig _Patronus_ chucu i bhfoirm broic. “Tá brón orm, a chomrádaithe, ach ní féidir linn sibh a fuascailt roimh luí na gréine. Tá geasróga frith-Phorteochracha curtha suas acu timpeall na háite, agus beidh ar an fhoireann oirbheartaíochta teacht tríocha míle de scuab ón áit is giorra gur féidir leo a bhaint amach le Porteochair.”

“Bhuel,” arsa Deirdre, “táimidne sa chac ceart anois. Aon smaoineamh agat? Seachas bás laochra?”

D’athraigh Scáthach a cruth ar an toirt agus d’fhan sí ina cat breac ar feadh scór soicind. “Mo mhairg nach bhfuil cruth níos áisiúla agam, ach tig liom giota beag taiscéalaíochta a dhéanamh, b’fhéidir.”

“Och, sin níos áisiúla ná an ceann agamsa, sílim.” Scairt Deirdre amach ag gáire, agus d'athraigh sí í féin i gcruth ainmhí nár fhaca Scáthach ina bheo ach nuair a thug sí cuairt ar an zú i nDún Éideann. _Cangarú?_ _Nó an_ _bhfuil_ _an c_ _eann_ _níos lú_ _inti_ _... valbaí, nach ea?_

“Bhuel, is mór an trua nach bhfuil duine againn ina Nundú nó a leithéid sin, ach d’fhéadadh go n-éalóimis má ligimis orainn gur cúpla créatúr muid a chuaigh ar sheachrán ó sorcas. Nach bhféadadh?”

D'athraigh Deirdre ar ais. “Dá mbeimis i gceantar cathrach, bheinn sásta triail a bhaint as. Mar sin féin... bhuel, dá rachfá i do chat agus geasróg dofheictheachta ort, is cosúil gur féidir leat súil a chaitheamh thart.”

“Ceart go leor. An gcuirfeá an geasróg orm?”

“Cuirfidh mé, dar ndóigh.”

“Go raibh maith agat. Agus... beidh mé ar ais, a chara. Mura lámhachtar mé, ar aon nós.”

Thug Deirdre barróg beag uirthi agus phóg sí a leiceann go héadrom. “Beidh. Comrádaí den scoth atá ionat. D’ordóinn duit éalú uaim i d’aonair, ach tuigim nach éalófá.”

Ag imeacht di, théaltaigh sí mar a bhí sí ar seilg creimirí i bpasáiste Hogwarts—cleas a chleacht sí uair nó dhó, go díreach tar éis a d’fhoghlaim sí conas a cruth a athrú faoi stiúir Albus Dumbledore, cé nach raibh sí chomh tumtha isteach ina hainmhí riamh gur bhlais sí luicheoil. Agus í ag filleadh, áfach, rith sí mar a bheadh tinte Ifrinn ag teagmhaigh lena ruball, agus d’athraigh sí ar ais ina cruth daonna fiú agus í ag sciorr gur stad sí. “A Dheirdre, tá Leichtges—pé ainm atá air, gunna neamh-athchasta á thabhairt aníos acu.”

“Scrios Dé! Ach, mar sin... caithfidh mé a admháil go bhfuil aithne agam ar áit amháin atá faoi fhad _Trasaistrithe_.”

Tháinig an ráiteas aniar aduaidh ar Scáthach nár ndúirt sí ach “An bhfuil?” Ní raibh fearg uirthi, fiú, ach cineál ionaidh éadroim. “Cad chuige nár thrácht tú ar sin agus muidne suas sa bhearnas?”

“Toisc gur Nurmengard í.”

“Ó.”

“Níl fealltóir ionam. Bhí mise agus—“ Theip na focail uirthi, agus thuig Scáthach go raibh an geas ag cur stop ar Dheirdre.

“Tuigim nach fealltóir thú, a chara. An bhfuil tú in ann mise a thabhairt leat?”

“Táim. Ní mór dúinn rith go díreach agus a tuirlingímid, maith go leor?” Rug an bheirt bhan greim ar a chéile, agus shleamhnaigh siad trí feadán a bhí i bhfad róchaol...

Agus sheas siad go díreach ós comhair gheataí an chaisleáin ba mhíchlúití san Eoraip: Nurmengard. Cloch dhubh, cruach dhubh... duirleoga dhubha, fiú. Tharraing Deirdre ar a lámh agus rith siad ar nós na gaoithe ón gheata agus suas lána dorcha leo i ndiaidh lána dorcha eile.

“Nach raibh áit níos fearr agat? Seomra ríchathaoir an Chunta Dhorcha, mar shampla?” arsa Scáthach nuair a stad siad faoi scáil seantí creatadhmaid i gcúlsráid a bhí Lána Knockturn Londain fíor-ghalánta lena hais.

“Ní bheadh seans na ngrást againn éalú as an áit sin. Bhí cillín phríosúin ar an t-aon rogha eile agam, agus ba olc liom obair na naimhde a dhéanamh níos éasca dóibh. Tá cruinnfhios agam go bhfuil geasróg frith-Phorteochracha timpeall Chathair Nurmengard, ach más féidir linn éalú amach ó limistéar na cathrach...”

Chlaon Scáthach a ceann. “Bhuel, ar aghaidh linn.”

“Ar aghaidh.”

Shiúil siad leo go ghasta trí cúlsráideanna bánaithe. “Beirt ainnir álainn i gcomharsanacht mar seo...” ar sí ós íseal, “tá ionadh orm nach gá dúinn faitíos an diabhail a chur ar bhligeard nó dhó ar gach dara coirnéal.”

“Dúradh liom gur ghearr Grindelwald pionós an bháis ar formhór na coirpigh nuair a tháinig sé i réim ar an áit seo. Chuaigh an chuid eile isteach sna Ridirí.”

Leathnaigh an lána ina cearnóg. Ba chosúil gur clós a bhí san áit tráth den saol, sula roinneadh teach mór galánta mar tionontáin. “Más buan mo chuimhneamh,”arsa Deirdre, “casfaidh muid ar chlé agus ina dhiaidh sin—” Plabadh geataí crochta ar gach slí amach.

Bhí an Sten ar slinneán aici faoina clóca, agus rug sí greim ar an ghreamán. Tharraing Deirdre Browning agus claíomh, agus cúlaigh an beirt bhan istigh i bhfoscadh bhalla cloiche.

Thuirling ceathrair ar scuab i lár na gcearnóige: triúr gléasta in gclócaí agus i gclogaid na Ridirí agus fear ard láidir ag chaitheamh chulaith sealgaire shaibhir. Bhí claíomh sciathdhorn ceangailte ar a chrios agus slat draíochta i gcurra leathair, ach ní raibh gunna á iompair aige. _Ag déanamh pointe,_ _gan amhras_ _. An_ _bhfuil sé ag fógairt gur_ _draoi den seandéanamh é a_ _cloíonn le_ _a_ _i_ _rm traidisiúnta dra_ _íodóra_ _amháin_ _, nó an_ _maíonn sé_ _gur ceannaire_ _uasal_ _é_ _nach_ _gá do arm saighdiúra shingil_ _a iompair_ _?_

Shiúil sé chucu go teann. “Síocháin, a ghaiscígh na Féinne!” ar sé. “Beidh pairlí againn, más é bhur dtoil é.” Níor labhair sé i nGearmáinis nó i bhFraincis nó sa Laidin a úsáidtear nuair a bhí Cónaidhm Idirnáisiúnta na Draíodóirí ina suí, ach i nGaeilge. Bhí blas ardnósach air, mar a d'fhreastail sé ar Ollscoil Draíochta Theamhair na Ríthe. _Nó mar a d'fhreastail teagascóir pearsanta a óige uirthi, ar aon nós._

Chaith Scáthach sracfhéachaint ar a comrádaí. D’fhan Deirdre ina tost, dath bán ar a haghaidh.

“Fianna atá ionaibh, nach bhfuil?” arsa an fear.

“Tá,” arsa Scáthach. “Agus glacaim gur Ridire atá ionat?”

“Is Ridire mé, geallaim duit, ach Ridire de réir sleachta uasail, ní mar gheall ar seirbhíse a thug mé don Chunta von Grindelwald.”

“Nach bhfuil tú anseo mar oifigeach dá chuid? Nó an bhfuil sé mar caitheamh aimsire agat bleid a bhualadh ar mná coimhthíocha i gcúlsráid na cathrach?”

Rinne sé gáire. “Is maith liom bean mhisniúil! Sin ráite, ba bhfearr a rá go bhfuilim i mo chomhghuaillí le mo chara uasal an Cunta. Is mise Conchubhar Ó Briain, oidhre Rocail, agus táim faoi do réir, a Fhiann álainn. Feicim go bhfuil Gael de sliocht uasal ionat féin.” Bhí solas na rógaireachta ina shúile gorma. _Agus rud inteacht eile... cad chuige go gcuireann sé Odysseus Lovegood i gcuimhne domh?_ Buachaill tanaí ciotach fionn ba ea é Lovegood, col seisear dá cara Elspeth Black, gan aon dealramh aige leis an fear scafánta seo a bhí gruaig dhorcha air. _Seachain ort, ar aon nós,_ _a chailín_ _. Má tá_ _Aignedhraoicht aige_ _, ní mór duit gan é a amharc go díreach sna súile._

“Is mise Scáthach, agus seo Deirdre. Mar a deir tú, is Fianna muidne.” _Níl ionam ach_ _iníon Scuib_ _e_ _de_ _n tríú glúin ó_ _mhuintir Mhic Gho_ _nagail, agus cé go raibh draíocht ag mo mham ba shíol mhac tabhartha Chlann Anndrais í._ _Tuige_ _go bhfuil sé do mo phlámás?_

“Ó, tuigim,” arsa an Brianach. “Ghlac tú mionn na bhFiann agus ní tráchtfaidh tú ar do shinsearacht, a chailín uasal. Tá meas agam ar an nós. Cothrom na Féinne, de réir thraidisiúin arsa Gaelach. Ní mar a gcéanna é sin agus ainrialachas damanta na Mugal, daonlathas a thugtar air. Agus is iad na Mugail ná ár bhfíor-naimhde, ní draíodóirí nach n-aontaímid leo faoi gach pointe, nach dtuigeann tú?”

“Níor ghortaigh Mugal ar bith mé riamh.”

“Níor ghortaigh? Cad faoi na Mugail a leag coillte na hÉireann, lasmuigh de na gceantar Neamh-Mharcáilte, agus a bhánaigh garbhchríocha na hAlbain go dtógadar níos mó caoirigh? Cad faoi na Mugail a salaíonn aer glan na hÉireann agus na hAlbain le toit na cathracha agus luaithreach na monarchana? Cad faoi na Mugail a bhrú a dteanga gharbh dhamanta ar ár ngaolta gan draíocht?”

“Gaolta gan draíocht? Shíl mise go raibh an dream s’agat in éadan na Mugal go léir.”

Chlaon sé a cheann. “Táimidne in éadan Mugal, a spéirbhean Scáthach, ach nach dtuigeann tú nach ionann iad Gael gan cumas draíochta agus Mugal graosta gránna? Gheall an Cunta dom, má throidimis lena thaobh, go dtabharfar stádas i leith don Clanna Gael san Ord Domhanda Nua. Brisfear an Cónaidhm Idirnáisiúnta agus a Reacht Rúndachta nár lig dúinn cosaint ár mhuintir, brisfear an Riocht Aontaithe agus an Saorstát, mar a thugtar air, agus athghabhfaimid Éire agus Albain ina n-iomláine. Cuirfear ruaig ar Ghall agus ar dhubhfhealltóir agus cúiteoimid dóibh a d’fhan ina nGaeil dhílse. Cuirfimid an dream mallaithe i ndaoirse agus saothróidh siad chun ár dtalamh a athchóiriú.”

Bhí glór an Bhrianaigh mealltach. Níor imir sé geasróg nó draíocht, go bhfios di, ach bhraith Scáthach mar a bhí sé dá cur faoi gheasa. Ba bheag gur cuimhin léi nár chóir di amharc sna súile aige. Nó an raibh sí ag seachaint a shúile mar a sheachnaíonn cailín óg amharc san aghaidh ar stócach láidir fearúil? _Nach dathúil é? Agus is léir go ndearna Mugail dochar_ _ar an tír. Cé nach bhfuil ach Albanais agus Béarla acu, tuigeann m’athair agus a mhuintir an nimh atá sna Sasanaigh agus bheinn in ann cosaint a thabhairt dóibh má thaobhaím leis an_ _duine_ _uasal álainn seo..._ “Ach... ghlac mé mionn na Féinne.”

Chaoch sé a shúil uirthi. “A Scáthach chaoimh, goilleann tú orm! Ní iarrfainn ort dul i ngleic le do chomrádaithe. Ní mór dúinn na Fianna go léir a mhealladh isteach linn ar an taobh ceart den cogadh. Má ghlacann tú le mo thairiscint, fanfaidh tú i ndúiche mo fhine mar aoi oinigh agam, agus beidh áit dheas chiúin chompordach agat i bhfad ó callán an ghleo go dtí an lá a dtiocfaidh do chairde isteach linn. Agus ní i bhfad ón lá sin go mbainimis saoirse amach ar deireadh is ar siar.”

Ba í Deirdre a bhris an gheas. “Saoirse? Bhí uisce le do fhiacla agus tú ag caint ar sclábhaí a dhéanamh de na milliúin eile, agus anois tráchtann tú ar saoirse? Thairis sin, an gcuireann tú muinín i bhfocal Grindelwald? An bhfuil tú as do mheabhair?”

Chuir sé drannadh air le Deirdre, cé nár mhair an pus gránna dhá mheandar. “Ní gá dom mo chás a dhéanamh le iníon shealgaire taistil. Is dócha nach bhfuil a fhios agat, a Scáthach, ach bhí a hathair i seirbhís an Chunta. Básaíodh é dá bharr caimiléireachta éigin a rinne sé ar a fhostóir.”

Lig Deirdre scread feirge aisti. “Níl sé sin fíor ach an oiread! Bhí mo Dhaid ionraic go smior agus ba é Grindelwald a rinne caimiléireacht orainn nuair a—” Theip na focail uirthi, dá bharr gheas na Féinne.

“Ní raibh sé sin cuibhiúil ag fear uasal,” arsa Scáthach.

Rinne sé miongháire. “Oireann croí lách do bean uasal. Más rud é go bhfuil cion agat ar an cailín siúil seo, beidh sí ina peata agat. Ceannóidh mé coiléar airgid agus cuibhreach órnite le cuir uirthi, agus ligfidh mé duit í a cheansú. Cé go bhfuil sí tanaí, tá bean dea-dhéanta inti, más buan mo chuimhne... dea-dhéanta mar bhanthincéir, ar aon nós.”

“Tá an cruach dílis,” arsa Scáthach. “Agus, mar Fhiann, iarraim bhreith chomhraic ort.”

“An bhfuil tú i ndáiríre?” D’imigh an glór mealltach.

“Tá ionadh orm, a Mhac Thiarna Rocail! Níl sé de nós ag fir uaisle Ghaelacha amhras a chaitheamh ar ionracas mná. Troidfidh muid ar sean nós, lenár claimhte, gan slat nó gunna. Beidh an breith ag an cruach.”

D’umhlaigh sé di. “Mar is mian leat, a Scáthach álainn.” D’iompaigh sé ar a shaighdiúirí, agus é ag baint a clóca de. “Anois, a dhaoine, beidh cluiche claimhteoireachta idir mise agus an cailín dána seo. Mar is eol daoibh, níl cead agaibh cuir isteach ar bhreith chomhraic.”

Thiontaigh Scáthach ar Deirdre. “Ar mhiste leat mo threalamh a choimeád, le do thoil, a chomrádaí?”

“Coimeádaigh mé. Tá tú as do mheabhair, a chara, nach dtuigeann tú?”

“Níl an dara rogha againn. Ní bheinn sásta chónaí mar bhean uasal faoi choimirce an rógaire slítheánta sin, agus ní dóigh liom go mbeifeá sásta i do pheata tí.”

Chroith sí a ceann. “Táim cinnte go mbeifeá i d’úinéir séimh orm, ach b’fhearr liom i bhfad mo shaoirse a choimeád dom féin. Níl mórán dúile agam sa saghas seodra a thaitníonn leis an boc sin.”

Thug an beirt bhan barróg dá chéile, agus thug Scáthach Sten, Browning, clóca, agus slat dá cara. Thiontaigh sí ar an fhear uasal. “An bhfuil tú réidh?”

“Beagnach." D'imir sé geasróg agus thug sé a slat don bean bhricliath a bhí ag coimeád a chlóca. Cé nach raibh ionchomhartha céime á chaitheamh uirthi siúd, ghlac Scáthach gur sáirsint a bhí inti, idir a dreach oll-ábalta agus an fó-mhaisínghunna á iompair aici, i gcontrárthacht ar raidhfilí na beirte eile. Thug sí faoi deara nach raibh cathbheart Ridirí go díreach á chaitheamh ag na saighdiúirí, ach léine agus ionar i stíl Gaelach agus bríste dubh-uaine.

“Caimiléir!” arsa Deirdre, agus chonaic Scáthach gur buaileadh slabhraí draíochta ar a comrádaí.

Mhúch sí an fearg a rith tríthi. “Nach measann tú gur míbhéasach é sin, a Mhac Thiarna Rocail?”

“Tá muinín agam i d’fhocal féin, a Scáthach. Agus ar m’fhocal agus ar chlú Rocail geallaim duit nach gcuirfidh mo chompánaigh aon ladhar isteach sna chomhrac. Ach chuir mé aithne ar an sciotóg sin le linn a cuairte dheireanaí ar Nurmengard, agus feictear domsa gur chóir cosaint bheag a eagrú. Má gheobhaidh tú an bua, leáfaidh na geimhle mar nach raibh siad uirthi riamh.”

Tharraing sí a claíomh agus ghlac sí seasamh. “Nuair a bheidh tú réidh.”

Ghlac sé a sheasamh féin. “Ar aire, a Fhiann álainn.”

Rinne siad cúirtéis dá chéile, agus thóg siad cúpla céim ar leataobh i gciorcal. Go tobann, dhírigh Scáthach a claíomh le cromán an fhir agus d’imir sí mallacht phollta.

Sheachain sé an mallacht, agus d’imir sé stiúdgheasróg—draíocht a imríodh ní ba choitianta le claíomh maol traenála ná le arm catha—a sheachain sí. _Go díreach mar dhruil sa_ salle d’armes _, nach bhfuil?_ Rinne sí gáire beag ós íseal fiú agus a ghluais sí a lann faoi mar a bheadh mallacht phollta eile á himirt aici—ach ina háit d’imir sí mallacht ghearrtha, mallacht dhó, agus mallacht phléasctha. Chosain sé é féin le sraonadh ciorclach, agus d’fhreagair sé le sraith mhallachtaí ghreadta.

_Ó, fíor-mhallachtaí! Tuigeann mo dhuine go bhfuil ina throid eadrainn anois._ Chuaigh Scáthach isteach agus d’ionsaí sí leis an lann. Sá, frithionsaí, gearr, cosc, ró-ghasta don chomhfhios...

Slíbhín a bhí ann, ach ba fhear claimhte i gceart é chomh maith. Bhí siad inchurtha le chéile. Ba bheag nár chaill Scáthach an troid uair nó dhó, agus ba bheag nár bhuaigh sí uair nó dhó eile... go bhfaca sí deis agus d’úsáid sí dí-armáil a d’fhoghlaim sí ó col ceathair a máthair, bean a chaith seal dualgais i gcomplacht Gallóglaigh a throid ar thaobh Phoblacht na Maigheach i dtús an chéid nuair a rinne síol an Mharbhdhraoi William Walker iarracht eile impireacht a ghabháil i Meiriceá Láir.

Thit claíomh an Bhrianaigh óna lámh, agus dhírigh sí rinn a hairm leis a sceadamáin. “An ghéillfidh tú, a Mhac Thiarna Rocail?”

“Tá an bua leat, a Scáthach.”

“Ligfidh mé d’anam leat, má ghlacfaidh tú le mo théarmaí: tabhair coimirce aistir dom agus do mo chomrádaí go háit ina thig linn ár bPorteochair a úsáid agus lig dúinn éalú saor agus slán ón áit sin.” _Cuireann sé cáithníní ar mo chraiceann, agus tá amhras orm gur thug sé drochíde ní ba mhó do mo chara, ach beidh mé sásta a bheo a ligean leis más féidir linn teacht slán dá bharr._

“Bíodh sé ina mhargadh.” Chlaon sé a cheann, agus d’ísligh sí a lann. I bhfaiteadh na súile, tharraing sé slat breis óna mhuinchille agus ar sé “ _Petrificus Totalus!_ ”

D’imir sé geasróg cúisíniú sula thit sí ar leaca na cearnóige, agus d’iompaigh sé ar a droim í. “Maith dom mo mhíbhéasa, a Scáthach álainn, ach dá scaoilfinn saor thú, is cosúil go marófar thú am éigin sula gheobhaimid an bua. Feicim dathanna iontach áille annamha sa luan ort, agus ba pheaca é do leithéid a chuir amú.” Mhuirnigh sé a leiceann...

Agus bhuail cos cangarú é mar a bhí casúr gabha inti. As coirnéal a súl, chonaic Scáthach Deirdre ina cruth _Animagus_ agus í ag scriosadh cheann an fhir uasail, a cosa ag bualadh na haghaidhe dathúla arís is arís eile. _Rinneadh na geimhle sin don duine, ní don marsúipiach. Bullaí mná, a Dheirdre!  
_

Nuair a chlis an Corp-Ghlas Iomlán a d’imir an Brianach uirthi, d'aithin sí go raibh sé marbh. Rug sí greim ar dhorn a claíomh, d’éirigh sí aniar, agus ar sí “A Dheirdre, a chroí, tá sé déanta agat.”

D’iompaigh an cangarú ar ais ina bean. “Ó.”

“Go raibh maith agat, a chara.” Bhuail sí bosóg éadrom ar dhroim a comrádaí.

D'fhan an triúr shaighdiúir ina seasamh. Ghlan an sáirsint a scornach. “D’ordaigh an Ridire Conchubhar dúinn gan ladhar a chuir isteach sa chomhrac, a Fhianna uaisle, agus ní bheidh deireadh leis an comhrac sular imeoidh sibh.”

Bhailigh Scáthach a slat, gunnaí, agus clóca. “Sin iompar spóirtúil. Agus an mbeidh na Ridirí ar ár dtóir go díreach agus a fágaimis an áit seo?”

Chroith sí a ceann. “Níl Ridirí Walpurgisnacht ionainn, ach saighdiúirí faoi mhóid don Tiarna Rocail. Ordaíodh dúinn gabháil leis a mhac mar gharda cosanta nuair a chuaigh sé ar turas ar an Mór-Roinn. Anois, caithfimid a chorp a aistriú abhaile.”

“Tá seisir mac eile ag an Tiarna Rocail, agus níor toghadh an fear seo ina Thánaiste go fóill,” arsa saighdiúir singil. “Ní dóigh liom go mbeidh sé ag lorg díoltais.” Rinne sí miongháire leis an beirt Fhiann.

Chlaon a comrádaí a cheann. “Chuirfinn leat do rogha gheall nach mbeidh. Tuigfidh an Fear Mór gur maraíodh é i rith bhreith chomhraic. Agus slíomadóir a bhí ann chomh maith.”

“Bígí i bhur dtost, a shaighdiúirí,” arsa an sáirsint agus í ag caochadh a súil. “Nílimid in ann tionlacan a thabhairt daoibh, a Fhianna, ach feicim go bhfuil scuab nár tháinig muid air tar éis bhás an Ridire Chonchubhair.” Rinne sí comhartha lena lámh. “Agus má eitleoidh sibh ar an treo sin, beidh sibh thar bhalla na cathrach laistigh de trí bhomaite. Ní gá daoibh a eitil ach leathmhíle níos faide le Porteochair a úsáid.”

Chuaigh Scáthach in airde ar scuab an fhir mhairbh agus suí Deirdre ar cúla. Rinne siad cúirtéis don saighdiúirí.

D'fhreagair siad an cúirtéis. “Agus anois, a pháistí,” arsa an sáirsint, “ba chóir dúinn an Choróin Mhuire a rá ar son anam an Ridire. Ní bhogfaidh muid gan ar a laghad Paidrín iomlán ráite againn.” Chuaigh an triúr ar a nglúine agus chrom siad a gcinn.

D’ardaigh Scáthach an scuab agus d’imigh siad mar urchar. “Bhí sé ag déanamh mórtais i gcónaí,” a chogar Deirdre. “Geasróg na cosmhuintire ab ea é _Incarcerus_. Áthas an domhain orm nár athraigh sé a phort.”

"Tá áthas orm, fosta. Agus fairphlé duit. Bheinn san fhaopach ceart gan tusa agus do chruth _Animagus_."

"Och, bhuel... nach iontach an bhean claimhte thú, a chara? Caithfidh go raibh eagla a chraiceann air romhat, nó ar a laghad go raibh sé spíonta leis an troid, gur imir sé Corp-Ghlas Iomlán ort."

Thuirling siad i bhféarach garbh, tharraing sí an Porteochair amach, thóg an beirt barróg ar a chéile agus thuirling siad i gclós an chaisleáin, deora ina súile agus iad ag gáire le faoiseamh mar a bhí cailíní scoile iontu.

D’amharc Deirdre i súile Scáthaigh. Léim sí aníos, chuir sí a dhá chos thart ar a coim, agus phóg sí go fíochmhar í go díreach ar a beola. Póg dheas a bhí inti, agus ba chuma le Scáthach go raibh blas toitín ar bhéal a comrádaí.

Las an naoscaire san aghaidh. “Err... tá brón orm. Níor phóg mé bean riamh, agus níl mé ag iarraidh...”

D’fháisc Scáthach go bog í. “Ná bí buartha, a chara. Phóg Conall Cearnach mé ar mo bheola i ndiaidh an troda i nDieppe anuraidh, agus é chomh aerach leis—” theip uirthi “an Ollamh Dumbledore” a rá—“leis an fear is aeraí a bhuail tú riamh leis.”

“Dáiríre? Sin cur amú... ó, maith dom, a Scáthach, le do thoil, bhí sé sin míbhéasach.”

“Tá tú togha, a thaisce. Is maith liom fir chomh maith, agus rith an smaoineamh céanna liom nuair a d’fhoghlaim mé nach raibh suim dá laghad aige i mná.” _Agus ní thig liom a_ _insint duit_ _gur fuair mé amach gur_ _b_ _aerach é nuair a tharla mé air ag teacht amach ó chófra scuaba i gcuideachta mo pháirtí don Bál Nollaig_ _, sna laethanta nuair a bhí James Bulstrode air. Agus ní inseoinn fiú dá mbeinn in ann, toisc nach chuirim aon locht ar mo chara. Rinne an focairín sin Duncan MacGavin feall air chomh maith, agus ní nach ionadh go bhfuil é siúd ag obair leis an Roinn Draíochta i Londain anois._

"Tuigeann fáidh fáidh eile," arsa Deirdre, a súile ag spréacharnach, agus d'ísligh sí í féin síos arís.

“Bhuel, a chairde, fáilte ar ais!” arsa Fionn Mac Cumhail, agus baineadh geit as an bheirt.

Rinne siad cúirtéisí ciotacha. “A Thaoiseach!”

“Ar áis, a ghaiscígh, ar áis. Fianna atá ionainn, ní Aurors Sasanacha. Téigí liom agus beidh braon beag againn.”

“A Thaoiseach, bhí gunna neamh-athchasta ag na Ridirí sa bhearna. Is cosúil gur féidir leo sléacht a dhéanamh ar na teifigh...”

Rinne an Taoiseach gáire. “Scriosadh an dream sin cheana féin. Ní raibh Conall Cearnach agus a fhoireann sásta feitheamh le luí na gréine. Níl mé cinnte fós conas ar bhris siad na geasróga frith-Phorteochracha, ach briseadh iad. Agus ceathrú uaire tar éis a sheol Méabh a _Patronus_ chugat, tháinig deichniúr ar scuaba anuas de ruathar ar na Ridirí.”

“A Scáthach! A Dheirdre!” a scairt fear ard álainn agus é ag rith chucu trasna an chlóis. “An bhfuil sibh ceart go leor? Chuir muid dian-cheist ar bhastaird nó dhó sula d’éag siad, agus dúirt Aoife gur aithin sí gur Thrasaistrigh sibh ach ní raibh sí in ann bhur lorg a leanúint ón phluais sin agus...”

“Táimidne ceart go leor, go raibh maith agat, a Chonaill,” arsa Deirdre. “Bhí fear uasal ag suirí le Scáthach s’againne, dhiúltaigh sí é, ní raibh sé sásta glacadh lena freagra, agus bhuail mé sa phus é. Chuir sé oíche ag an halla damhsa nuair a bhí mé i mo dhéagóir i gcuimhne dom.”

Chuir Conall Cearnach a dhá lámh thart ar an bheirt bhan, agus ba bheag nár tharraing sé an Taoiseach isteach ina bharróg chomh maith. “Buíochas le Dia agus le Merlin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bhí orm roinnt téarmaí a aistriú liom féin nach raibh sa leabhar _Harry Potter agus an Órchloch_ , mar shampla:  
> Trasaistriú=Apparition  
> Porteochair=Portkey  
> Aighnedhraíocht=Legilimency  
> Stiúdgheasróg=Stunning Spell  
> Neamh-Mharcáilte=Unplottable  
> Ní dóigh liom go raibh an téarma 'aerach' in úsáid sna daichidí mar a úsáidtear anois--ní cuimhin liom é in úsáid fiú sa nóchaidí--ach ní raibh téarma dearfach eile le fáil agus is cosúil gur tháinig an téarma isteach i nGaeilge na Mugal ó Ghaeilge na Draíodóirí. :-)  
> Más rud é gur mhian leat níos mó a fhoghlaim faoin muscaed fritancanna a d'úsáid Deirdre, seo duit:  
> https://www.forgottenweapons.com/ria-boys-antitank-rifle/  
> Níl ach scéal scéil le fáil maidir le úsáid an Boys mar airm naoscaire, ach ná déan dearmad go bhfuil tú ag léamh scéal fá dtaobh de cogadh draíochta a tharla le linn an Dara Cogaidh Dhomhanda. :-)  
> Táim fíor-bhuíoch díobh a chuir _An Foclóir Béarla-Gaeilge de Théarmaí Míleata agus de Théarmaí Gaolmhara Eile_ le fáil ar an idirlíon.  
>  Níl i gceist le Rocail ach píosa spraoi. De réir canóin na sraithe, tá áiteanna Neamh-Marcáilte ann--nach féidir go bhfuil oileán fairsing in áit nach bhfuil ach carraig mhór de réir léarscáileanna na Mugal?  
> Maidir leis an Ridire Chonchubhair Uí Bhriain... bhuel, is cosúil go bhfuil píosa spraoi i gceist, fosta. :-)


	3. Troid ar Ardán a Naoi agus Trí Cheathrú

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " Go tobann, phléasc an plean uirthi mar a bhí buama adamhach de chuid na Mugal ann."

15.45 uaire 18 Nollaig 1997

 

_An seanscéal céanna, nach bhfuil? Uair a chloig leadránach i ndiaidh uaire leadránaigh eile, agus mé ag feitheamh le cúpla bomaite scéine._

Chuaigh Minerva isteach i stáisiún King’s Cross ag meán lae faoi scáth a clóca dhorcha, tar éis di a thuirlingt ar _Thestral_ i gcaolsráid in aice leis an dorais fhreastail, í gléasta ina cathbheart, masc cogaidh san áireamh. Ní minic a chaith siad maisc sna laethanta a bhí, ach inniu bhí sí breá sásta nár fháil sí réidh leis. Ba bhfearr léi gan bhraith ar gheasróg breis lena féiniúlacht a cheilt.

Ghabh sí spás sna rachtaí, áit ina bhí radharc maith aici ar na doirse, agus rinne sí púirín folaigh di féin. Anois bhí a Lee-Enfield in aice láimhe léi. Roghnaigh sí raidhfil in áit Sten inniu, cé go raibh scirmis uirbeach i gceist—bhí cruinneas de dhíth uirthi in áit mhéid urchar. _Mór an trua nach bhfuil Deirdre anseo. Beadh cairbín speisialta aicí, gan amhras, arm chomh chiúin le eite ulchabháin a scaoilfeadh urchar phiostal mhórchró nó rud mar sin. Airím uaim thú, a chomrádaí. D’fhill tú ar an Astráil agus thug tú Cualann na lámh oilte leat, agus níor chuala mé ní ba mhó thuairisc oraibh le fada an lá._

Sula shiúil sí ní ba fhaide siar ar bhóithrín na smaointe, tháinig naonúr isteach tríd an dorais ón stáisiún Mugal. _Cuir smoirt ort! Tá an cluiche ar siúil._

Snapathóirí a bhí iontu, mar a d’inis Severus di—ceann de na dronga neamhrialta a thug seirbhís don Tiarna Dorcha mar leasfórsaí faoi na Saighdiúirí Marfacha a cuireadh a Mharc Dorcha orthu. Dríodar na draíodóirí ab ea iad, den chuid is mó. _Fir crua, dar leo féin. Buachaillí drochmhúinte, dar liom, agus múinfidh mé an difríocht idir saighdiúir agus bithiúnach dóibh inniu. Beidh a sáith ama acu sa Phurgadóir le meabhrú ar an cheacht._

Bhí beirt ina n-eisceachtaí. Fear fíor-chrua a bhí mar cheannaire orthu, cé nár ghlac sé leis gur fear a bhí ann féin, ach ainmhí allta marfach, creachadóir nádúrtha agus an cine daonna aige mar a chreach: Fenrir Greyback, an conriocht míchlúiteach. _Bhuel, bhí conriochtaí i measc fórsaí Grindelwald sna laethanta a bhí agus mharaigh muid an formhór dóibh. Sin cúis go bhfuil piléar airgid i ngach dara cartús i ngach aon philéarlann phiostail agus líonaire raidhfil agam._

Bhí cailín ard i measc na droinge fosta: Millicent Bulstrode, í ghléasta i róbaí dubha néata agus a gruaig dhorcha trilsithe, cuma uirthi mar a bhí sí ag freastal ar rang Hogwarts, d’ainneoin na n-éidí bhriste bhrúite a chaith a compánaigh. D’imigh sí abhaile Dé Luain, mar a d’iarr a hathair, Harris Bulstrode. Ceannaire oifig na gnóthaí eachtracha a bhí ann sa lá inniu; anuraidh, nuair a bhí Rufus Scrimgeour ina Aire Draíochta, bhí sé ina fho-rúnaí ar oifig thionscadal na déiríochta. De réir an dlí nua a rith an Wizengamot ar an lá céanna a insealbhaíodh Pius Thicknesse mar Aire, ní raibh ceart imeachta roimh thús na laethanta saoire ag mac léinn ar bith, ach thug Severus cead do pháistí lucht thacaithe Mhac-an-Té-Úd-Eile, agus ba shoiléir nach raibh an dara rogha aige.

_Is cuimhin liom an chéad uair a chonaic mé thú, a Iníon Bulstrode, agus tú i do chailín deas óg gleoite, ag amharc thart ar Halla Mór Hogwarts le gliondar i do shúile. Is cuimhin liom fosta d’uncail mór, ar dheis Dé go raibh a anam uasal, laoch a throid in éadan Grindelwald agus in éadan Thiarna Dhorcha an lae inniu. Tá súil agam go bhfuil an ceart ag Severus agus go ndéanfaidh tú an rud ceart anocht._

Bhí Minerva dófheicthe, ar ndóigh. Cé nach raibh a clóca dorcha chomh deas leis an ceann a bhí mar shead fhine ag na Potters—nó leis an clóca den déanamh céanna, mheas sí, a bhí ag cara a croí fadó—ba gnáthchlóca den chéad scoth é, déanta de réir sonraíochta míleata agus geasróg fríth-bholadh air mar gheall ar chonriochtaí agus ar mhadraí cogaidh. Bhí Greyback ag breathnú thart, mar a bhraith sé go raibh rud inteacht cearr, ach mheas sí nach raibh air ach gnáthamhras an bheithígh allta i bhfad ón áit ba dhual do.

_Scaoilfidh mé mo chéad dhá urchar leis, más féidir. 'Sé an duine is contúirtí._ Ba chuimhin léi gurbh é Greyback a thug a ghalar do ghasúr deas cliste darbh ainm Remus Lupin. _Tá níos mó ná loighic oirbheartaíochta i gceist, agus níos mó ná díoltas chomh maith. Is contúirt do pháistí é. Mar mhúinteoir, nach bhfuil sé mar dhualgas dom ainmhí dá leithéid a dhíothú?_

Ní raibh ord dá laghad ar na Snapathóirí. Shuigh siad ar bhinsí nó luigh siad in éadan na mballaí mar drong ar choirnéal sráide. Lasadh toitíní, agus d’aithin Minerva go raibh ní ba mhó ná tobac amháin á chaitheamh ag cuid dóibh. D’fhan Millicent ina haonair, rud beag scartha as an chuid eile. In ainneoin sin, d’fhág buachaill ard tanaí rua cuideachta a gcairde, toitín féin-déanta ina bhéal, agus labhair sé léi. Ní raibh sí in ann a ghlór a chloisteáil, ach ní raibh amhras uirthi nach raibh pé rud a dúirt sé gáirsiúil.

Dúirt an cailín cúpla focal agus chroith sí a ceann. _Tabhair aire duit, a thaisce. Beag an baol nach mbeidh siad siúd breá sásta mí-úsáid a bhaint asat mura bhfuil cead acu a bheith chomh gharbh agus ab bhfearr leo le cibé mná atá gafa agaibh, nó fiú mura bhfuil an fhoighne acu fanacht lena seal féin. Agus beag an baol go mbeidh Greyback do do chosaint._

Tháinig an traein. Chaith Greyback sracfhéachaint ar a scuad, agus cé nár ghlac siad eagar comhraic ceart tháinig cineál oird orthu. _Eagla roimh a gceannaire in áit smachta mhíleata, ach is leor sin, i gcásanna._

Fosclaiodh na doirse agus thuirling na mic léinn. An chuid a bhí réasúnta dea-shuite san Ord Nua, chonaic siad na Snapathóirí agus shiúil siad tharstu gan stad, cé gur bheannaigh beirt nó triúr ar dhaoine éagsúla sa scuad.

An dream nach raibh chomh compordach sin, bhog siad i bhfad ní ba ghasta. Níor bhris aoinne isteach i rith—mar a gcéanna le coiníní, thuig siad gurbh é an rud ba thábhachtaí dóibh gan aird a tharraingt orthu féin—ach ba léir go ndíolfadh siad a n-anama leis an diabhal dá mb’fhéidir leo éalú slán ón drong dá bharr.

Bhí an scuad ag feitheamh go fóill nuair a bhánaíodh an ardán. _Ar éalaigh Lovegood agus Weasley le linn an turais? Fair phlé dóibh, má d’éalaigh, agus ádh mór orthu. Measaim go bhfuil seans maith acu. Tá Iníon Lovegood eolach faoi campáil agus í breá ábalta maireachtáil as an talamh. Agus is cosúil go bhfuil cuidiú acu—an féidir fiú go bhfuil siad i gcuideachta Potter agus Granger?_

_Agus anois... ar chóir dom Greyback a mharú? Ba mhaith liom, ach ní mór dom gan rabhadh a thabhairt don Té-Nach-Luaitear-a-Ainm. Agus cad faoi Iníon Bulstrode? Mac léinn de mo chuid fós í, ar bhealach._

Chomh díreach agus a rith an smaoineamh léi, chonaic Minerva beirt chailín ag teacht amach as doras an cairr is faide siar.

Rinne Greyback comhartha agus shiúil beirt chucu. Bhí duine acu tanaí agus cuma aclaíochta air, a ghruaig fhada in aimhréidh. Bhí a pháirtí ramhar agus é lombhearrtha, ach bhí an meangadh mioscaiseach céanna orthu. _Ní dóigh liom gur ceadaíodh dóibh ionsaí gnéas a dhéanamh anois, ach tá siad ag dúil le pé mhí-úsáid gur féidir leo a bhaint astu i rith a ndualgais. Bhuel, b’fhearr liom go deo bithiúnach a mharú in áit shaighdiúir ionraice._

Dhírigh sí a raidhfil leis an conriocht, agus chuir sí a méar ar a truicear. Titfidh an drong as a chéile gan an ceannaire. _Déanfaidh siad dearmad ar na gcailíní, agus scaoilfidh mé gach mac máthar eile acu agus iad ag lorg naimhde dó-feicthe nó ag iarraidh éalú ón ardán._

Go tobann, phléasc an plean uirthi mar a bhí buama adamhach de chuid na Mugal ann. “Ní leagfaidh sibh bhur lámha salacha orthu, a bhodaigh damanta!” a scread Bulstrode mar Vailcír agus í ag tarraingt a slata. D’imir sí dhá mhallacht phléasctha, chomh gasta agus chomh beacht le comhraiceoir gairmiúil.

Thit an bheirt bhuachaill, a gcloigne scriosta. _Tá urchar maith aici, cé nach bhfuil a dhath chiall oirbheartaíochta. Bhuel, beidh sí níos fearr an chéad am eile, le cuidiú Dé. Má maireann sí tríd an scirmise seo..._ Fiú le linn a smaointí, bhí Minerva ag scaoileadh.

Thit Greyback leis a céad urchar. Chonaic sí an cneá ar a mheanlár, agus bhí súil aici go raibh sé as an troid ar aon nós. Fear a bhí ann, inniu, nuair nach raibh an ghealach lán sa spéir, ach ba chosúil gur neartaigh an faolfhear do, agus ba bhfearr léi an dara philéar, an ceann airgid, a scaoil leis. Faraor, ní raibh an t-am aici.

Cé nach raibh na Snapathóirí ina saighdiúirí, bhí cleachtadh acu ar scliúchais sráide ó bhí siad ina ngasúir. Ní mhairfeadh drongadóir lá dá gcaillfí meas a chomrádaithe air, agus níorbh féidir leo tarraingt siar ón troid seo. Rinne Millicent chróga targaid dí féin, agus targaid den bheirt eile, agus ní raibh rogha ag Minerva ach iad a chosaint ón baol ba chóngaraí. Scaoil sí arís is arís eile, beagnach chomh ghasta agus a bhí raidhfil féin-lódáil aici, mar an Garand a bhí ag na bPoncáin sa Chogadh fadó.

D’imir an buachaill rua mallacht phollta agus ar éigean a d’éirigh le Millicent í a sheachaint. Cé nach raibh an mhallacht ghreadta a d’imir sí chomh beacht lena céad phéire mallachtaí, mhill sí a urchar agus scrios a mhallacht phléasctha an philéar bhréag-chlasaiceach in aice léi in áit a corp féin. Thit Millicent ar an talamh, ach chuaigh sí ag lámhacán chuig Lovegood agus Weasley. _Tá áthas orm go bhfuil rud beag ciall aici,_ a dúirt Minerva léi féin, agus í ag scaoileadh urchar le cloigeann an bhuachalla.

Tháinig sí ar ais chuici agus an piléarlann ídithe aici. Thug sí faoi deara go raibh achan mhaistín marbh. _Seisir bithiúnach le deich n-urchar, i rith scirmise cathrach nár mhair ach bomaite nó ochtó soicind. Sin scaoileadh réasúnta maith, nach bhfuil?_ I rith a smaointí, bhí a lámha ag athlódáil an raidhfil.

Bhí sí ina saighdiúir go hiomlán arís. Ní raibh sí ag smaoineamh mar mhúinteoir ní ba mhó, agus níor bhraith sí buartha faoi cur amú na mbuachaillí. Thiocfadh an bhuairt sin uirthi am inteacht ní ba dhéanaí; timpeall mheán oíche agus í ag iarraidh gabháil a chodladh, de réir an sean-phatrúin. Bhí an triúr cailín cruinnithe le chéile taobh thiar de bhinse chloiche, an foscadh is fearr a bhí gaire dóibh, iad ar a ngogaide, a slata ina ndorn leo. Ní raibh a dhath eile ag gluaiseacht ar an ardán.

D’amharc sí ar na gcorpáin arís. Mheas sí nach raibh aoinne den ochtar ag ligean air go raibh sé ina mharbh, fiú Greyback féin. Tháinig sí anuas, bhain sí an clóca dorcha di, agus tharraing sí piostail, ag ligean don raidhfil a fuarú tar éis an scaoileadh bhomaite ar bhuile a rinne sí. _Bheifí callán i mo chluasa, gan na rúnscíbhinní chiúnadóra air._

“Fanaigí san áit ina bhfuil sibh,” ar sí ina glór múinteora, “agus ná bíodh imní oraibh. Tá giota beag cheartúchán breise fágtha agam.” Scaoil sí ceithre philéar 9mm le cloigeann Greyback, ar eagla na heagla.

Scrúdaigh sí na coirp eile. Tharraing buachaill sreang i róbaí bratógach anáil go crua. Mheas sí nach raibh cúig bomaite fágtha aige, ach dála an scéil scaoil sí piléar le cúl a chinn. _Go ndearna Dia trócaire ort, a mhac, ach ní thabharfainn deis duit a bheith i do laoch agus peaca deireanach a dhéanamh ar son Mhac-an-Te-Úd-Eile._

“Tráthnóna maith daoibh, a chailíní.” Shiúil sí chuig an triúr, ag amharc ina timpeall le súil ghéar. Bhí an traein ciúin folamh socair, agus an ardán mar a gcéanna leis. _Glacaim gur cuireadh_ _Lucharacháin Tí in ionad an chriú,_ _agus m_ _ás buan mo chuimhneamh bhí muintir Mugal ag an tiománaí agus ag bean an tralaí_ _fosta_ _. Tá súil agam gur éalaigh siad sula caitheadh san Azkaban iad._

Níor ísligh siad a slata. _Tá mé breá sásta leo mar mhic léin, ach ba bhfearr liom gan slat i ndorn amaitéara_ _igh_ _dírithe orm._ “Cé tusa, agus cén fáth go bhfuil tú anseo?” arsa Iníon Weasley.

“Is mise an té atá tar éis seisir a mharú ar do son, a ghirseach.” Bhí deargamhras lom ar aghaidh Weasley go fóill, agus chuir Minerva a lámh ar fhaiscín a maisc, lena haghaidh a thaispeáint.

Chuir Iníon Lovegood a slat i dtaisce, agus lig sí a lámh ar ghualainn an chailín rua. “Tráthnóna maith duit féin, a Ollamh. Is deas tú a fheiceáil, agus go raibh míle maith agat as teacht anseo inniu. Ó, agus caithfidh mé a admháil go bhfuil mé fiosrach. Ar inis aoinne duit cé chomh álainn atá tú agus do chathbheart á chaitheamh agat? Tá súil agam, mar nach bhfuil ach an fhirinne lom sa ráiteas agus bheinn mí-shásta mura raibh an misneach nó an breithiúnas ag duine ar bith romham.”

Stad Minerva go tobann, an masc leath-bhainte di. “Go raibh maith agat, a stóirín. D’inis beirt nó triúr dom, fadó, nuair a bhí mé i mo ghaiscíoch óg.”

“Tá an áilleacht agat fós sa lá atá inniu ann. Agus níl mé ag plámás leat. Dhéarfainn a leithéid fiú mura raibh mé buíoch díot. Táim fíor-bhuíoch díotsa chomh maith, a Millicent chaoimh. Rinne tú gníomh laoich inniu.”

Las Bulstrode san aghaidh. “D’inis m’athair dom go raibh orm seirbhís a dhéanamh don Tiarna Dorcha sna Snapathóirí, le taispeáint do gur fiú a Mharc Dorcha a chuir orm. Ba bhfearr liom mo scornach a ghearradh, ach ní raibh an misneach agam.”

“Is minic a mbíonn maireachtáil níos misniúla ná féin-mharú,” arsa Minerva. “Agus, cé go bhfuil súil agam gur fhoghlaim tú ceacht nó dhó maidir le tráthúlacht oirbheartaíochta, is annamh a chonaic mé beart ní ba chróga ná a rinne tú cúpla bomaite ó shin.”

Croith sí a ceann. “Bhí mé ag feitheamh le deis mhaith éalaithe. Dúirt mé liom féin gur féidir liom gabháil amach leis an scuad, gur féidir liom duine nó dhó a bhualadh nó mallacht chéasta a imirt orthu ar son mo bheo féin. Ach nuair a chonaic mé sibh, agus thuig mé go raibh muid anseo le rugadh oraibh beirt agus ag Dia—nó ag an diabhail—amháin a bhí a fhios cén drochúsáid a bhí beartaithe dóibh... bhuel, ní raibh an dara rogha agam.”

Bhuail Minerva bosóg éadroim ar a gualainn. “Bean den scoth thú, a Bul... a Millicent. Is iomaí draíodóir a throid ar son Mhac-an-Té-Úd-Eile, nó ar thaobh Grindelwald i gCogadh na Mór-Roinne, a bhraith déistin i gceartlár a n-intinne ach a ghlac le gach ordú a tugadh dóibh.”

Tháinig na deora léi. “Ach, a Ollamh, mura raibh Ginny agus Luna i gceist, bheinn mar a gcéanna leo siúd. Dá mbeadh Finch-Fletchley, mar shampla, ina n-áit, bheinn páirteach san éagóir. Fiú dá mbeadh Parkinson nó Nott iontu, agus d’fhás mé aníos leosan. Níl mé cróga ach an oiread. Murach saobhghrá a thit orm le linn mo chéad cúpla bliana ar scoil...”

“A Millicent, a chroí,” a chogar Lovegood, “níl nimh nó náire i ngrá na hóige. Ó am go ham, fásann saobhghrá ina fhíorghrá a mairfidh go deo. Ar aon nós, go raibh maith agat ó cheartlár mo chroí. Ní raibh Finch-Fletchley nó Parkinson nó Nott i gceist, ach mise agus Ginevra s’againne. Sheas tú in éadan Fenrir Greyback ar mhaithe linn.”

“Bhí saghas féinmharaithe ar intinn agam. Bhí mé ag súil le deis éalaithe a thabhairt daoibh, ach is cosúil gurbh é an rud is mó a rith le m’intinn ná... gan a bheith fágtha ar an saol má bhí bás i ndán dóibh. Is ar éigean nár ghéill mé leis an bhrón agus nár léim mé ó Thúr na Réalteolaíochta nuair a chuala mé na ráflaí gur mharaíodh Harry agus Hermione chomh maith le do dheartháir bocht, a Ginny, agus nuair a chonaic mé sibh...”

“Geallaim duit go bhfuil siad ar an bhfód agus go bhfeicfidh muid arís iad i bhfad roimh Lá an Bhreithiúnais,” arsa Lovegood. “Tá dualgas le déanamh acu in áit i bhfad uainn sula dtiocfaidh siad ar ais, sin an méid. Agus geallaim duit go bhfuil do leiceann ag cur fola, a thaisce. Níl ach scríobadh ann, ach lig dom plástar a chuir air, le do thoil.”

“Níor aithin mé go raibh mé gortaithe,” arsa Millicent, ag cromadh a cinn go mb’fhéidir leis an cailín beag fionn aire a thabhairt dá gránú. “Caithfidh gur ghearr píosa coincréite mé.”

“Ní mór dúinn imeacht gan mhoill,” arsa Minerva.

Tharraing Lovegood a ciarsúr as a póca. Ghlan sí súile Millicent agus phóg sí a leiceann go héadrom. “Beidh níos mó chomhrá againn níos déanaí.”

Thug Weasley barróg ar an chailín ard. “Go raibh maith agat, a Millicent. Agus tá súil agam go dtiocfaidh tú linn?” Thug sí sracfhéachaint ar Minerva.

“Beidh fáilte agus fichead romhat,” arsa Minerva. _Bhí sé ar intinn agam cuireadh a thabhairt di. Fiú mura raibh, glacaim nach rachadh an b_ _h_ _eirt eile gan í. Mar ba chóir dóibh, leoga._

“Ba bhreá liom.”

“Nár mhiste leat, a Millicent chóir,” arsa Lovegood, “an slat ar do chrios a fágáil ar an ardán, mar a rinneadh giall díot ag pé fórsa a tharrtháil muid? Measaim go mbeidh do mhuintir níos sábháilte dá bharr.”

Bhraith Minerva cineál uafáis, cé gur admhaigh sí go raibh ciall léi.

“Tá m'Uncail James agus mo mháthair ar slí na fírinne. Níl mo... níl Harris Bulstrode gaolta liom níos mó ach mar dheontóir speirme. Sin nath na Mugal, nach ea? Mheas mé go raibh sé míbhéasach do cúpla bliana ó shin nuair a fuair sé geallta sé mhí tar éis cailleadh mo mháthair, le cailín de mhuintir Flint nach raibh ach dhá bhliain go leith aici orm, ach anois sílim go raibh lámh aige ina bás.”

“An bhfuil tú cinnte? Má tá amhras ar an Tiarna Dorcha gur iompaigh tú do chóta, is dócha go gcuirfidh sé locht ar do mhuintir ina n-iomláine.”

“Chuala mé é siúd ag caint le Lucius Malfoy agus iad ag gáire faoin ‘pósadh i bhfad níos fearr’ a rinne sé. Ach... measaim nach raibh páirt ag Melissa Flint. Is óinseach í nach bhfuil chomh cliste le caora, ach níl nimh inti. Agus is aoibhinn liom mo dheartháir beag gleoite.”

Chlaon Minerva a ceann. “Tuigim gur chúis bhróin é do shlat a fhágáil, ach is cosúil nach mbeidh An-Té-Nach-Luaitear crua air agus ar a mháthair má fhágann tú í.”

Tharraing Millicent a slat agus d’amharc sí uirthi ar feadh chúig soicind. “Caithfidh mé a admháil nach raibh an slat seo sásta liom riamh. Ba le mo sheanmháthair romham í. D’éag sí bliain sula thosaigh mé ar Hogwarts, agus diúltaíodh slat eile dom, fiú ceann ó bhailiúcháin na fine, cé nár ghlac an ceann seo liom i gceart. Déantar na fírinne, tá gráin dearg aicí orm.” Rinne sí dhá leath den slat. “Slán leat, a bhitseach, agus tabhair mo bheannacht do do mháistreás. Tá súil agam go dtaitníonn tinte Ifrinn léi.”

Chaith sí na píosaí ar an urlár. “Is cuimhin liom an seanbhean úd ag imirt mallachta céasta orm leis an bhrosnach dhamanta sin nuair nach raibh mé cúig bliana d’aois. D’iarr mé cead súgradh leis na cailíní a chonaic mé sa pháirc ar an taobh eile den bhóthair. Ní raibh a fhios agam nach raibh draíocht acu. Ní raibh a fhios agam go raibh daoine gan draíocht ann ar chóir ar bith! Chuala mé trácht ar Mhugal, ach shíl mé go raibh arracht síscéil i gceist, meascán de throll agus mhoncaí agus mhac tíre a d’ith cailíní beaga le citseap.”

Thug Weasley agus Lovegood— _Ginny agus Luna. Ba chóir dom smaointeamh orthu mar_ _neachtanna anois_ _, nó fiú mar chomrádaí—_ barróg uirthi.

“Bhí tú mar ghnáth-dhálta ar a laghad i gcónaí i mo ranganna,” arsa Minerva, “agus do shlat ag troid i d’éadan? Is cosúil go bhfuil ábhar Mháistreás an Tarmchruthú ionat, a Millicent. Agus geallaim duit go bhfaighidh mé slat cheart duit.”

“Go raibh míle maith agat, a Ollamh, ach thug an tUncail James mé leis go siopa Ollivander tar éis a dhiúltaigh mo thuismitheoir slat ní ba oiriúnaí dom. Cheannaigh sé mo shlat féin agus choimeád sé í dom.” Tharraing sí slat eile as a róbaí, agus ceangal sí ar a crios í. “Nuair a tháinig mé abhaile, agus mé in ísle brí, fuair mé cúpla rud a d’fhág sé i mo sheomra agus litir a scríobh sé roimh a bhás. Níl a fhios agam conas ar éirigh leis bronntanas a chuir i dtaisce mar sin, ach measaim go raibh sé ina Dhó-luaite. Agus fáidh a bhí ann, gan amhras.”

“Ba dhuine den scoth é, ar dheis Dé go raibh a anam uasal,” arsa Minerva, “agus draíodóir an-oilte. Ba mhinic a throid muid gualainn ar ghualainn le chéile ar an Mór-Roinn nuair a bhí muid óg. Cuireann tú é i gcuimhne dom, mar a bhí a ghearr-iníon ionat in áit a ghearr-neachta.”

Spéirbhean ba ea í Millicent leis an mhiongháire a tháinig uirthi, a haghaidh lasta le háthas. “Go... go raibh maith agat.”

“Caithfidh muid imeacht,” arsa Luna. Ní raibh rian den ghirseach aislingeach ina glór. “Cá bhfuil na _Thestrals_ ag feitheamh linn?”

“Fáidh atá ionat chomh maith, a Luna, nach bhfuil?” arsa Minerva.

“Deirtear go bhfuil, ach níor úsáid mé fáidheadóireacht anois díreach. Cén slí eile a rachfá ar mhisean mar seo?”

Rinne Minerva gáire beag. “Ceart go leor. Agus tá an ceart agat. Tá siad ag feitheamh linn sa chaolsráid, ar an taobh eile den doras freastal. An bhfuil sibh réidh?”

Bhuail Ginny go héadrom ar a póca. “Chuir muid ár dtruncaí faoi gheasróga laghdaithe.”

“Tá mo cheannsa i mo chíochbheart," arsa Luna. “Ach nár chóir dúinn an ardán a ghlanadh?” Tharraing sí a slat. “ _Accio_ piléir luaidhe ídithe, _Accio_ piléir airgid ídithe, _Accio_ cartúis ídithe. Sin an méid, nach bhfuil?” D’eitil cúpla mám de phíosaí miotal chuici, cuid dóibh fuilteach, agus thit siad ag a cosa. D’imir sí geasróg ghlanta orthu, tharraing sí mála éadach as a póca, agus bhailigh sí iad.

D’imigh siad leo go gasta síos an ardán chuig an dorais. D’amharc Minerva thart ar an chaolsráid. Mheas sí go raibh rud inteacht mícheart ann, ach níor aithin sí cad a bhí i gceist. _Ná bí paranóideach,_ a dúirt sí léi féin, agus d’imigh siad amach.

Ní raibh rabhadh acu ach amháin béic uafásach, mar anam ainmhí ag scread trí sceadamán daonna. Chas sí go ghasta, a raidhfil dá ardú aici chuig a gualainn...

Ní raibh am aici. Ní raibh am aici. Bhí an buachaill—an conriocht—ró-ghasta, bhí sé ró-ghar di, agus bhí sise ró-mhall. _Mór an trua nach bhfuil an beaignit nasctha agam._ Scaoil sí agus d’obair sí an bolta. Scaoil sí an piléar airgid leis, ach níor stad sé...

Bhúir gunnán laistiar di, agus bhúir arís. Bhí fuaim na n-urchar ní ba dhoimhne ná fuaim Browning, cosúil le búir bhéir nó leoin agus í ag cosaint a coileán. Chuala sí an glór céanna, fadó. Thit an buachaill feargach ar an tharmac scoilte. Scaoil Millicent urchar leis a cheann, faoi bhéal gunna, agus urchar eile i ndiaidh.

“Sin é, a thaisce,” arsa Minerva. “Tá sé marbh.”

“Tá brón orm.” Bhí an clapsholas imithe agus gan ach lampa sráide amháin ag obair, ach fiú i lag-sholas na cúlsráide chonaic sí go raibh méara an chailín bán ar dhorn a gunna. Webley a bhí aici, piostal sé urchar de chalabra 0.455. Ba mhinic a chonaic sí an gunnán céanna i lámh James Bulstrode—Conall Cearnach mar a thugadh ar sna Fianna—sna laethanta a bhí.

“Ná bíodh brón ort. Rinne tú jab maith. Agus is cuimhin liom an arm uasal sin agat. Níorbh é seo an chéad uair a shábháil duine de do mhuintir mo bheo leis.”

Las Millicent san aghaidh. “Go raibh maith agat. Ach is cuimhin liom an fear seo. Scabior a bhí air. Shíl mé go raibh sé ar chéim ní ba fhearr ná an chuid eile den scuad. Dúirt sé liom go raibh boladh deas orm. Ní raibh mé breá-shásta a leithéid sin a chloisteáil, ach i gcomparáid leis a dúirt na buachaillí eile bhí sé múinte. Ní raibh a fhios—” Go tobann chaith sí amach in aice leis an choirp.

Bhuail Minerva bosóg ar a gualainn agus shín sí a ceaintín chuici. “Ná bíodh náire ort. Rinne mise amhlaidh i ndiaidh mo chéad troda. Sruthlaigh do bhéal agus rachaidh muid ar aghaidh linn.”

“Go raibh maith agat. Tá aiféala orm nár thuig mé go raibh sé ag feitheamh linn. Ní raibh sé sa scuad inniu mar a bhí sé inné, ach shíl mé go raibh sé ar dhualgas eile.”

“Sin mar a bhíonn ar láthair an chatha, a thaisce. Ní thig leat pleanáil le haghaidh achan rud. Agus shílfeá go mbeadh seansaighdiúir réitithe do gharda ar an t-aon slí amach eile ó áit ina eagraíodh luíochán. Ach ar aon nós tá muid beo agus ba chór dúinn imeacht sula dtagann na péas. D’ainneoin a bhfuil léite agaibh sna greannáin Marvin Miggs, ní minic a chluintear lámhach gunnaí ar sráideanna Londain. Inseoidh mé duit níos déanaí conas féidir leat an fhuaim a mhúchadh, a Millicent. B’fhearr le d’uncail i gcónaí geasróg chiúnadóra in áit rúnscríbhinní... Ach anois ar aghaidh linn.”

Rinne Luna a geasróg tharraingthe, bhailigh sí na piléir, agus d’imigh siad leo faoi shodar. Thart an coirnéal, bhuail siad leis na _Thestrals._ Bhí ceathrar ag feitheamh leo. _An bhfuil cineál fáithe iontu, gur aithin siad go mbeadh capall de dhíth ar Millicent fosta?_

“In ainm Mherlin!” arsa Ginny. “Tig liom iad a fheiceáil anois.” Tháinig luisne ina haghaidh. “Och, maith dom, le do thoil. Níl mé ag maslú oraibh ar choir ar bith. Tá sibh álainn. Bhí ionadh orm, sin an méid.” Druid láir óg anall léi, agus chuimil sí a srón. “Och, nach bog thú!”

“Nach deas iad, a Ginny?” arsa Luna, agus í ag tabhairt barróg dá capall féin. “Ach ná bíodh náire ort. Bhí Harry s’againne giota beag míchompordach leo fosta agus é ag amharc orthu den chéad uair, ach is dóigh liom go bhfuil seisean agus a Hermione ag dul i dtaithí orthu anois. Beidh muid uilig ar ár suaimhneas lenár gcairde seo nuair a chasfaidh muid arís orthu.”

Chuimhnigh Minerva ar maidin gheall fadó i bpáirc ciúin in aice le Chaisleán na bhFiann, agus sise agus a beirt leannán ag súgradh leis na _Thestrals_ mar a bhí pónaithe feirme sna capaill feoiliteacha agus páistí neamhchiontacha sna triúr shaighdiúir. Tháinig cúpla deoir lena súile, dá bharr thoit na cathrach, ar ndóigh. “Bhuel, caithfidh muid imeacht. An bhfuil achan dhuine in ann marcaíocht?”

“Cuireadh ar dhroim capaill mé nuair nach raibh mé ach bliain go leith, agus d’eitil mé i m’aonair ar Aethonaíach sula raibh scríbhneoireacht reatha agam,” arsa Millicent.

“Bhí an nós céanna ag mo mhuintir,” arsa Luna. “Agus d’eitil muid le chéile go dtí Roinn na Draíochta inár gCeathrú Bliain, nár eitil, a Ginevra?”

“D’eitil.” Bhí a haghaidh bán taibhseach uirthi. “Beidh mé ceart go leor.”

“Maith go leor. Fillfidh muid ar Hogwarts anocht, ach ba mhaith liom stopadh áit inteacht le greim beag bia. Is cosúil nach bhfuil fonn ithe oraibh anois, ach geallaim daoibh go dtiocfaidh an t-ocras roimh i bhfad.”

“Tá muid ag filleadh ar Hogwarts?” arsa Ginny. “Tá muinín agam ionat, a Ollamh, ach nach mbeidh siad ar ár dtóir?”

“Ó, fan go bhfeicfidh tú, a thaisce, Tá neart spás ann atá oiriúnach do triúr réabhlóidí a chur i bhfolach.”

“Ceathrar réabhlóidí, a Ollamh álainn againne,” arsa Luna.

Ní raibh freagra ceart ag Minerva, seachas miongháire cairdiúil. “Suas linn, a chailíní.” D’ardaigh siad ós cionn lár na cathrach. Bhí cuma charn seod ar veilbhit dhubh ar Londain anocht, idir shoilsí foirgnimh agus fheisteas Nollag. _Cathair fíor-álainn í. Ba dheacair a chreidiúnt gur tharla scirmis_ _fhuilteach_ _ina stáisiúin ráille bomaite ó shin._ _Ach n_ _íl eolas ag an chuid is mó dá muintir go bhfuil cogadh dearg sa tír, ar ndóigh. Tá súil agam nach mbrisfí é isteach orthu go tobann._

Thuirling siad i gciorcal liag iargúlta roinnt míle ó thuaidh ó Rosbrog agus chuir Minerva geasróg suas a d’fholaigh soilsí a slata, ar eagla go heagla. Thug na Lucharacháin ciseán picnice di nuair a d’fhág sí Hogwarts. Níor amharc sí isteach nuair a rug sí greim ar ceapaire liamháis agus barra seacláide i rith a heitilt ó dheas, ach anois chonaic sí mála mór pióga, roth cáise, bullán aráin, pota ime, agus dosaen úlla. “Bhuel, a chailíní, má tá ocras oraibh, measaim go bhfuil ár ndóthain againn anseo.”

“Go raibh maith agat, a Ollamh,” arsa Luna, agus rug sí ar phióg. “Ó, iontach, pióga ae agus phutóga dhuibh! Seo ceann duit, a Ginevra, is cosúil go bhfuil an iarainn de dhíth ort.”

“Níos déanaí, b’fhéidir,” arsa Ginny, agus í ag miotú píosa aráin le blúirín ime, dath rud beag glas uirthi go fóill.

“Och, bhuel, fágfaidh mé ceann ar leataobh duit, a chroí. Agus seo ceann duit, a Millicent, caithfidh go bhfuil ocras ort. Agus feicim go bhfuil sicín agus mairteoil againn chomh maith, más bhfearr leat.”

Ghlac Millicent leis an pióg a shín Luna chuici, agus bhain sí greim beag as. “Bhuel... tá sé blasta.” Bomaite ina dhiaidh, bhí an pióg ite aici. “Níor bhraith mé é, ach tá ocras orm, déantar na fírinne.”

“Ná déan dearmad, a Millicent chóir, gur fáidh mé.”

“Ní dhéanfaidh. Ach shíl mé go raibh feoilséantóir ionat, toisc go mbíonn tú chomh cineálta caoimh sin i gcónaí...”

Rinne Luna gáire beag cairdiúil. “Go raibh maith agat, a thaisce, ach nár chuala tú trácht ar stair mhuintir Lovegood? Is sealgairí sinne. Mharaigh mé mo chéad fia sula thosaigh mé ag Hogwarts. Beart drochmhúinte é ainmhí a mharú agus gan é a ith, nach dóigh leat?”

“Ó.”

Mheas Minerva gur chóir di an ábhar cainte a athrú sula chuaigh smaointí an chailín aird siar go dtí an triúr a mharaigh sí féin i Londain. “Smaointeamh maith a bhí agat, a Luna, nuair a bhailigh tú na piléar agus na cartús. Seans nár fhaca lucht Mhac-an-Té-Agus-Araile piléar nó cartús riamh, ach is cosúil gur fearr linn cur i gcéill nach raibh ach mallachtaí á scaoileadh anocht.”

Chroith Luna a guaillí. “Chonacthas dom gur chóir dúinn an láthair a ghlanadh. An mhí seo chaite, d’fhoilsigh mo Dhaidí píosa sa _Quibbler_ faoi bhás Peter Pettigrew. Agus nach aisteach nár thrácht an _Daily Prophet_ ar chailleadh fir chomh cabhrach sin don Tiarna Dorcha? Ar aon nós, measaim gurbh é an t-alt sin cúis go raibh lucht Mhac-An-Té chomh míshásta leis. Piléar sa cheann a mharaigh é siúd, agus bhraith mé go dtarraingeodh Daidí níos mó trioblóid air féin dá mbeadh alt eile scríofa aige faoi daoine a scaoileadh le piléir. Ba é an leigheas is éifeachtaí ná na piléir a thabhairt linn.”

Tháinig taom creatha ar Minerva. _Ní aireoidh mé uaim é, cé go raibh sé ina G_ _h_ _ryffindor tráth den saol. Ach cad é a chuireann_ _lámhachadh_ _na luiche móire_ _gan tairbhe sin i gcuimhne domh?_ _Scéal inteacht ó na laethanta a bhí?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Níl mé cinnte go bhfuil Gaeilgeoirí ag léamh an scéil seo, ach ar aon nós braithim rud beag sásta leis. Tuigim go bhfuil neart botún ann le ceartú, ach sin mar a bhíonn. Ba mhian liom comhairle, ach bheinn buíoch as trácht ar bith.  
> Smaointeamh a rith liom--ar chóir domh ord na gcaibidil a athrú, agus an scéal a thosnú le Minerva óg ag troid sna daichidí? Barúil ag aoinne fán athrú sin?  
> 17 Iúil 2018: Roinnt ceartúcháin déanta agam. Bhí mé ag freastal ar fhéile ceoil an seachtain seo chuaigh thart agus mar sin ní raibh mé in ann a lán obair a dhéanamh ar an chéad caibidil eile.


End file.
